


Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls

by xyvesoulx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Jinsoul is a model, Sooyoung is an artist, Yvesoul - Freeform, smut of course, some angst but a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyvesoulx/pseuds/xyvesoulx
Summary: Sooyoung is an artist who recently returned back to work, after going through a slump and losing her motivation to continue with her art. Upon returning to work, her manager offers her a task, a bizarre one at that.





	1. Chapter 1

“Perfect.” Sooyoung said to herself, finishing up her sketch. She tossed the paper to the side, falling into the pile of other sketches she had done. Her apartment was a mess. Palettes up against the walls. Some completed, others incomplete. 

Sooyoung sighed deeply. She didn’t really feel like she was getting anywhere. She could feel her drive for art slowly decreasing. Things had gotten dark ever since she lost her mom. She had no motivation to continue on with her art. 

Her mother was also an artist. She inspired Sooyoung with her art, even encouraging her when she chose this path. It had been 2 years since a deadly sickness ripped her mother away from her. It still felt fresh for her, too fresh. She had been in a slump. She lost her drive to create art. 

Haseul tried her best to keep her on track. But there was only so much she could do. 

It was a bit cold out, Sooyoung wore a tan fleece jacket with some blue jeans. Despite having a car, she enjoyed walking to places. It gave her time to clear her mind and enjoy the fresh air. The second she stepped into the cafe, she could see her friend’s eyes light up at her presence.

“One sec! I already know what you want.” Heejin said brightly, watching the taller girl walk over to the counter. Sooyoung smiled at her chipper attitude. 

“How are things?” She asked, turning back to her as the coffee brewed. 

“They’re going okay I suppose.” Sooyoung said truthfully. Things weren’t necessarily horrible for her at the moment. She felt pretty neutral actually. Not happy, but not sad either. 

“That’s okay..” Heejin assured her, watching as Sooyoung grabbed a napkin and began drawing on it. 

Sooyoung kept stealing glances at the other girl as she looked past her, watching people walk by the window. 

“The temperature has been dropping lately huh?” Heejin asked, seeing people wearing coats more the past few days.

“Yeah..” Sooyoung trailed off, still concentrating on the girl in front of her. Heejin quickly turned around, preparing Sooyoung’s coffee. 

“Here ya go! Dark coffee, 3 spoons of sugar, and cream.” Heejin smiled, sliding the mug over to her. As she did that, Sooyoung finished her small portrait, sliding the napkin to Heejin. Her eyes widened when she saw it, seeing the cocky smirk on Sooyoung’s face.

It was a drawing of Heejin looking out the window as she leaned onto the counter. She was amazed at how well it was done with just a simple pen. “No need to thank me.” Sooyoung said, taking a sip of the coffee. Heejin was still in awe.

“I’m still gonna thank you.” Heejin replied, folding the napkin and placing it in her pocket. “Thank you Sooyoung.” Heejin smiled.

“How are things at work?” She asked suddenly, seeing Sooyoung’s face drop immediately. She instantly regretted bringing it up. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to..” Heejin started, but Sooyoung stopped her, giving a reassuring smile. 

“It’s fine... I just went back recently, about a week ago.” She informed and Heejin nodded. Another customer came in and she attended to them as Sooyoung finished her coffee. 

“That’s fine— you’re a very talented artist Sooyoung.” Heejin complimented, remembering the art she saw her friend create numerous times. 

“Thank you Heejin.” She smiled, checking the time. “I should probably get to work.” She said, standing up and putting her jacket back on. 

Sooyoung reached into her wallet, pulling out the money to pay. “I told you it’s on the house.” Heejin frowned, pushing the money back to her.

“No— i’m paying you. Take it.” Sooyoung insisted, handing the money back. Heejin sighed, hesitating for a moment.

“Fine. But next time it really is on me.” Heejin stated firmly. Sooyoung just smiled, making her way outside. She was met with the cold air once again, she immediately brought her hands up to her lips. She desperately tried to warm them as she walked back to her apartment. 

She already had her car keys so she quickly hopped in, starting it up and turning on the heat. She made sure to shoot Haseul a text, letting her know she was on her way. She arrived at the studio, looking up at the familiar building. 

After painting for about an hour, Haseul came inside, looking around the place. It was a mess in here, but this is how Sooyoung liked it to be she supposed. 

“I have a job for you.” Haseul said, breaking the taller girls concentration. She stopped her movements against the palette, looking from behind it. 

“What is it?” Sooyoung asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“I need you to do a nude portrait..” She muttered.

“A nude portrait?” Sooyoung questioned again, her eyes wide at the request. 

“Yes! That is your assignment..” Haseul confirmed. 

“B-But why?” Sooyoung questioned once again, making the shorter haired girl grow irritated. 

“Because it has been requested by an art museum! It’s good money Sooyoung.” She informed, crossing her arms. Haseul was technically Sooyoung’s boss. 

“Besides money.. what do I even get out of it?” The taller girl asked.

“Exposure— do you even realize how big this would be for you? Your portrait, if they like it, will literally be hung up in one of the most popular museums in Seoul!” She explained, her hands going everywhere to emphasize her point. 

“I’ll think about it..” Sooyoung said, standing up.

Haseul stopped her, grabbing her wrist. “Think about it? Do you even realize what this could do for you?”

“I know what it could do for me! I just don’t know if i’m ready yet.” She snapped, making the shorter girl cower in fear.

Sooyoung sighed deeply. “Sorry.. I didn’t mean to shout at you. I just— I don’t know if i’m ready for something like that yet.” She admitted. She just recently came back to work, and she was slowly becoming passionate about her art again. She just needed some time to think about it. 

“Fine. I need to know within 3 days though.” Haseul said, turning around and leaving Sooyoung alone in the room. 

She shook her head, turning back to the palette in front of her. 

After work, Sooyoung was back at the cafe with Heejin. 

“You look stressed.” Heejin pointed out, wiping the counter down. She was closing the shop for the day. Sooyoung didn’t reply though, she just sat there staring down at the counter. 

“Alright— spill.” Heejin said, standing in front of her. 

“Haseul wants me to do a nude portrait..” Sooyoung explained, still staring at nothing in particular. 

Heejin was confused as to why that was a problem. “So? Do it.” She simply said. She didn’t understand Sooyoung’s dilemma here. 

“I don’t know if I want to.” Sooyoung said truthfully. 

“Why? It’s a great opportunity.. and you’re extremely talented!” Heejin encouraged. “I don’t see why you wouldn’t do it..” 

“I don’t think i’ll do well.” She said shakily. Heejin’s face immediately dropped, realizing the real problem here. 

“Sooyoung... you’ll do great. But you won't know until you try. At least give it a shot? Don’t just turn down something like this without trying.” Heejin placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Sooyoung nodded, seeing the soft eyes staring back at her. 

“Fine— i’ll try. Don’t be disappointed if I don’t succeed.” 

“I’ll never be disappointed in you.” Heejin said softly, watching Sooyoung as she stood up. Sooyoung gave her a gentle smile before they both left the cafe. Heejin made sure to lock up the place, and they parted ways. 

Sooyoung looked up at the night sky, observing how brightly the moon shined tonight. Her hands rested in her back pockets as she walked. She took a longer route home this time so she could have some time to think. By the time she reached home, she had made her decision. 

She quickly shot Haseul a text, letting her know she was in on the project. When Haseul received it, she was still at the art studio. She smiled brightly at the text, placing her phone down and looking at the girl across from her.

“So you’re definitely in on it, right?” Haseul asked the blonde.

“100 percent.” 

“Good.. be here tomorrow so we can discuss more.” The blonde nodded, grabbing her things and stepping out. 

The next day, Sooyoung was a bit late so she couldn’t do her daily cafe visit. When she got to the studio she quickly burst into Haseul’s room.

“Sorry.” Sooyoung immediately apologized.

“No need to be sorry.” Haseul smiled brightly. “Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked, wanting to make sure Sooyoung was comfortable. 

“Uh— yeah.” Sooyoung sat down, removing her jacket. 

“Good.” Sooyoung didn’t understand why Haseul was so chipper. She hadn’t sat down since she arrived, and she constantly checked the watch on her wrist. 

But when there was a knock on the door she immediately froze, looking over to me.

“You going to answer that or..?” Sooyoung asked, staring at her and then back to the door.

“Yes— yes!” Haseul said, quickly walking over to the door. When she opened it, the blonde from yesterday smiled brightly at her. Sooyoung still had her head hanging down, hearing the two talk. She instantly looked up when she heard the other girls smooth voice. 

She was taken aback by how beautiful she was. She was ethereal. She had never seen someone so beautiful. She immediately stood up, nearly knocking the chair over in the process. 

“Oh! This is Sooyoung.. she’ll be the one painting you.” Haseul introduced, stepping to the side as Jinsoul eyed the taller girl. 

“H-Hi.. i’m Sooyoung.” She introduced again, stepping forward and reaching a hand out. The blonde girls eyes were absolutely captivating. A perfect shade of brown and the perfect shape. 

The girl giggled at Sooyoung’s awkwardness, shaking her hand. “So i’ve been told.” She smiled. “I’m Jinsoul.. I heard you were really good at what you do.” She smirked, and Sooyoung felt her mouth go dry.

“P-Painting? Yeah, I suppose.” She responded shyly. 

“Now that you two know each other.. let’s try to go over some things to make you both more comfortable.” Haseul smiled again, leading them over to her desk. 

Jinsoul sat down, and had to hold in her laugh at how Sooyoung slowly sat down beside her. 

“Now that you’ve introduced yourselves— I want to know if you’d feel comfortable enough with Sooyoung.” Haseul turned to the blonde. 

Jinsoul slowly turned away from the other girl, meeting Haseul’s eyes. “Of course.” 

“Good.. and you Sooyoung?” She asked, looking at the anxious girl.

“I can do it.” She said quickly, still not making eye contact with either of them.

“Okay— so you’re aware Jinsoul will be.. naked, right?” 

Sooyoung swallowed hard, finally meeting the shorter girls eyes. “Y-yes.. i’m aware.” 

Jinsoul smiled again, still not taking her eyes off of the girls beautiful side profile. She didn’t think she’d be getting painted by someone this gorgeous. 

“Good! So tomorrow you’ll start.. you have a week to finish. The museum has a deadline.” Haseul informed. 

“Jinsoul—“ She called, getting the blondes attention. She finally took her eyes off of Sooyoung. “I’ll help you get into position tomorrow.. the museum wants the picture to be a certain way.” Jinsoul nodded, letting her know she understood. 

“If at any point you feel uncomfortable, let Sooyoung know. She’ll stop immediately.” Haseul added.

“Got it.” Jinsoul said cheerily. She knew she wouldn’t get uncomfortable. If anything, she was going to be very comfortable. The girl beside her didn’t seem too much of a threat. 

“Any other questions or concerns?” She asked the two girls, and Sooyoung shook her head. Jinsoul also didn’t have anything else to say. 

“Well.. that concludes this little meeting.” Haseul smiled, standing up. “See you tomorrow Jinsoul.” She guided the girl out, and Sooyoung followed. She could finally breathe again when she got out of that room. 

Jinsoul.. was breathtaking. She’d never seen anyone as beautiful as her in her entire life. Sooyoung fought herself so hard so she wouldn’t keep looking at the blonde beside her. She couldn’t believe she was going to be painting someone as beautiful as Jinsoul. 

Had she known she was going to be painting her, she would’ve agreed from the start. 

As Sooyoung went back into her art room, she sat down, finishing the painting she started last night of the sky. Jinsoul waited outside of the door, pondering on whether she wanted to go inside or not. She slowly opened the door, seeing Sooyoung facing away from her. Her eyes widened at the beautiful painting. 

Sooyoung hadn’t noticed her presence yet, concentrating on the dark blues she was implementing. 

Jinsoul just looked around, smiling at how messy the room was. She didn’t know why, but for some reason she saw Sooyoung being someone that was like this. Unorganized. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. 

Sooyoung could hear the floor creek and she immediately turned around, jumping up and nearly knocking over the entire easel she was using. She quickly grabbed it, stopping it from falling.

“Sorry!” Jinsoul apologized quickly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“You didn’t!” Sooyoung lied, feeling her heart racing. 

“You sure about that?” Jinsoul teased, smiling at her. Sooyoung smiled back, steadying the canvas. 

“Yeah.” She turned around, smiling again. 

“You’re a wonderful artist.” Jinsoul pointed out, looking around the room at all of the different paintings and drawings. 

Sooyoung looked around as well, thanking her shyly. 

“I was thinking maybe we should get to know each other.. so we can be a bit more comfortable.” Jinsoul suggested. She had never really gotten comfortable with any of the artists she worked with. But something about Sooyoung was just different. She wanted to know more about her. 

“Yes— of course.” Sooyoung said quickly. 

“I’m actually a little hungry.. do you know any good places here to eat?” She asked the taller girl. 

Sooyoung knew the perfect place. 

She drove there with Jinsoul, smiling as the girl sang along to the radio. She had a lovely voice. Sooyoung wouldn’t mind hearing more of it. When they arrived she held the door open for Jinsoul, who smiled widely and thanked her as she stepped inside. It was a lot warmer in here than it was outside. 

“You just can’t stay away can you?” Heejin teased, and then her eyes widening when she saw the blonde. 

“I’m Heejin.” She introduced quickly.

“Jinsoul.” The girl said politely.

“I like this one.” Heejin said to Sooyoung, making her blush.

“She’s just the person i’m working with on the portrait.” Sooyoung informed. “And we’re here to get food so…” She trailed off. 

She had to smack her hand on the counter to get Heejin’s attention. “What? Oh! What do you want?” She asked. Sooyoung wasn’t really hungry, but Jinsoul ordered herself a breakfast sandwich. 

Sooyoung walked over to a booth beside the windows, waiting patiently for Jinsoul to order what she wanted. 

“I’ll bring it over once it’s ready!” Heejin smiled, and Jinsoul thanked her, putting the receipt into her purse. She could see Sooyoung sitting, staring out the window with her long hair flowing down her back. When she sat down, she could see Sooyoung’s eyes light up. 

“Are you always this quiet?” Jinsoul asked her, realizing Sooyoung hadn’t talked much. But she figured it was because they just met. 

“I uh.. guess so.” Sooyoung responded, grabbing a napkin and folding it into a square shape. 

“That’s okay— I used to be the same way.. before I became a model.” She explained, getting Sooyoung’s attention again. Of course she was a model. There was no way she would be letting those visuals go to waste. 

Sooyoung eyed her carefully, taking in every detail of her face. She was perfect. Her perfect lips, perfect for kissing. Her perfect wide eyes, and her long blonde hair. It was in a slightly crinkled style as it rested on her shoulders. Jinsoul couldn’t ignore those eyes that studied her so carefully. 

So she slowly turned to her, meeting her eyes. Sooyoung’s heart skipped a beat when their eyes found each other, and she shyly looked down. Heejin came over a few minutes later with Jinsoul’s food, placing it gently in front of her. She noticed Sooyoung drawing something again. 

“Enjoy!” She said brightly, turning to Sooyoung to ruffle her hair. Jinsoul was amazed at how that didn’t break her concentration. 

“So where are you from?” Jinsoul asked.

“Busan.” Sooyoung said, her tongue poking out cutely as she added some shading to Jinsoul’s hair. “What about you?” 

“I’m from here.” 

“Do you like flowers?” 

“Lilies.” 

“Favorite type of weather?” 

“Warm, not too hot, not too cold.” Jinsoul replied, smiling at the fact the other girl was talking a bit more.

“What got you into art?” Jinsoul asked, making Sooyoung freeze in her spot. She was quiet for a few moments and Jinsoul started feeling like she may have said something wrong. 

“I’m sorry.. you don’t have to answer that.” 

“No it’s fine.” Sooyoung assured her, fighting back her tears. “My mom was an artist.. I just grew up around it. I grew to love it.” She explained, and Jinsoul listened to her carefully. She really enjoyed hearing Sooyoung speak. Her voice was really calming. And whenever she spoke she spoke so passionately. 

Sooyoung was just about done with the tiny drawing she made for Jinsoul when the other girl finished up her food. She slid her plate to the side, downing her glass of water. Sooyoung put her pen away, and shyly pushed the napkin over to Jinsoul. 

When she saw it her eyes softened as she looked at it. “Sooyoung— this is amazing.” Jinsoul said, still in awe at the drawing that was created. She had gotten all of her features down. Every single detail was emphasized, on just a simple napkin. 

Sooyoung really wasn’t like the other artists she worked with. “Thank you.” She accepted the compliment. Usually that was hard for her, but Jinsoul just seemed so genuine about it. 

“I’m going to put this up on my refrigerator.” Jinsoul stated, making Sooyoung laugh.

“No you’re not.”

“No i’m serious.. this is awesome.” Jinsoul said again, unable to take her eyes off of it. 

“Can you teach me how to draw one day?” The blonde asked, looking at her with soft brown eyes.

Sooyoung’s heart fluttered, and her heartbeat rang in her ears. “Uh.. yeah. Sure.” She responded. 

They talked a bit more, enjoying each others company. 

“I win!” Jinsoul shouted happily. They were on their 4th game of tic tac toe. Sooyoung balled up the napkin, pouting and grabbing another.

“You just don’t give up do you?”

“I hate losing.” Sooyoung said truthfully. She drew another board, placing an X in the center. She handed the pen to Jinsoul, and the brief touch of her hand against hers sent shockwaves throughout her body. 

She smirked, contemplating on where to put her circle. 

“Blonde looks good on you.” Sooyoung suddenly complimented. 

“Thank you..” Jinsoul shyly responded. Heejin just watched the two from her spot at the counter. 

“They are painfully awkward..” Jiwoo pointed out, cleaning her hands with a towel. 

“Tell me about it..” Heejin replied. “It’s kind of cute though.” Jiwoo cringed at that. Even she wasn’t that awkward. 

Sooyoung was laughing at a story Jinsoul had told her about. She had gotten drenched by a car passing by her on the way to work one day. “He just drove straight through it! I was dry one second and the next I was drenched with muddy water.” 

“Did you end up going back home?” Sooyoung asked her.

“Duh! I couldn’t go to work looking the way that I did.” She whined.

“I’m sure you still looked beautiful.” Sooyoung said, her cheeks going red when she realized what she had said. Jinsoul blushed slightly, looking down at her hands.

“Thank you— but I didn’t.” She joked, trying to ease the tension that washed over them. Sooyoung really hoped Jinsoul didn’t really catch onto the compliment she threw at her. Of course Jinsoul was beautiful, but she didn’t want to be all weird and come on so strong. Especially so early on in their friendship. Or partnership. 

“Should we tell them the store is closing?” Jiwoo asked, both of them watching the two girls talk for the past 3 hours. 

“Nah.. we should just turn off all the lights on them.” Heejin joked.

“Really?”

“Of course not— just give them another 15 minutes.” 

Jinsoul carefully tucked the napkin into her purse, not wanting it to get crumbled up in there. Heejin slowly walked over to them, grabbing the cups and plates that were used. “I hope you enjoyed it.” Heejin smiled. 

“It was lovely, thank you.” Jinsoul grinned, turning back to Sooyoung. Heejin stuck her tongue out at the girl, and walked off. Sooyoung just grimaced at her. 

“You two know each other?” Jinsoul asked.

“Yeah.. we’ve been friends for about 3 years now.” Sooyoung explained, remembering how friendly Heejin was even 3 years ago. 

“Is that why she was watching us the entire time we were here?” Jinsoul suddenly said, making Sooyoung look at her in fear.

“W-What? She was watching?” Sooyoung asked, turning to the counter and seeing not only Heejin staring, but Jiwoo as well. 

“Yeah.” Jinsoul giggled. “But it’s okay.. i’m sure she just wants to make sure you’re okay.” 

It was getting dark now, and Sooyoung knew she had to be up early tomorrow. As well as Jinsoul. They put their jackets on, making sure the table was cleared before moving towards the exit.

“Bye! Thanks for coming!” Jiwoo shouted. They both waved at the girls that were leaving, and looked at each other the second the doors closed. 

“They’re definitely going to hit it off.” Heejin pointed out. 

“You think so?” Jiwoo asked her, taking off her apron.

“Definitely.” 

Sooyoung and Jinsoul walked side by side on the sidewalk. “I’ll walk you to your car.” Sooyoung insisted. The blonde smiled at the genuine offer. “I’m okay with that.” 

“The sky is pretty tonight.” Sooyoung pointed out, looking up at the stars in the sky. Jinsoul did the same, noticing how pretty it looked as well. While Jinsoul did that, Sooyoung couldn’t help but drop her gaze down to the girl beside her. 

She couldn’t believe she was saying this, but Jinsoul was truly more beautiful than the night sky. It was painted with stars and the moon was round, shining so brightly. But Jinsoul was stunning, she looked like the brightest star ever. 

Her jawline was sharp, her cheeks full, her eyes sparkling as she looked at the night sky. “It is pretty.” She admitted. From the corner of her eye she could see Sooyoung staring, and it gave her butterflies. She tried to ignore it though. 

“Your car is this far down here?” Sooyoung asked after they had been walking for over 5 minutes.

“Yup!” Jinsoul said, looking into the distance and seeing her destination. “Come.” She grabbed Sooyoung’s wrist, pulling her along. Jinsoul’s hands were soft and warm. She had completely forgotten about how cold it was because a simple touch set her on fire.

But she followed Jinsoul blindly, her brain was short circuiting. “Here.” Jinsoul said suddenly, and Sooyoung looked around. There were no cars in front of them. 

“Uh..” She trailed off, her face showing pure confusion. Jinsoul just laughed. “I ride the bus silly!” She smiled brightly, pointing to the bus sign above them. 

“W-what? You don’t have a car?” Sooyoung asked. Jinsoul wasn’t sure if she was being judged or not. 

“Uh no.. I do public transportation.” 

“I could’ve drove you home.” 

“It’s okay Sooyoung— you’re a busy person i’m sure.” Jinsoul defended.

“I’m not… actually.” She admitted. She wasn’t a busy person at all. If sitting inside of your house and visiting the same cafe everyday was classified as busy, then just maybe. 

“I don’t mind really.” Sooyoung assured, but Jinsoul wouldn’t allow it.

“My bus is coming.” She said, seeing the bus a little further down the street at a stop light. 

“Don’t worry about me Sooyoung— i’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Jinsoul smiled, slowly letting go of Sooyoung’s wrist. The taller girl missed the feeling of her skin on hers already. 

“Fine— but next time i’m driving you home.” She stated.

“You think there will be a next time?” Jinsoul asked. She was hopeful. She really really hoped Sooyoung was hinting at what she thought she was. Because she really enjoyed her time with her today. 

“I hope so.” 

Jinsoul smiled at that, her bus pulling up behind her. “Goodnight Sooyoung.” Jinsoul smiled, slowly turning around and stepping onto the bus. Sooyoung stood there until it drove off, and she watched as Jinsoul walked to the back of the bus, looking out at the girl. 

She smiled to herself seeing how Sooyoung wanted to make sure she was okay and safe. She waved, seeing Sooyoung shyly wave back at her. Once the bus pulled off she made her way back to her car. 

Did today really happen? 

Jinsoul smiled to herself the entire ride, missing Sooyoung’s presence. 

Sooyoung smiled to herself as well, wishing she talked to Jinsoul more today. She hated how nervous she felt around the other girl. But Jinsoul tried her hardest to make Sooyoung comfortable and feel at ease. 

When Jinsoul got to her apartment, she showered. It was a long day and she couldn’t wait to see Sooyoung again tomorrow. Her hair was still wet as she dried it with the towel, opening her purse and pulling out the napkin. She smiled as she looked at the drawing again, running her finger over it gently. She flipped it over, and smiled even brighter when she saw that Sooyoung put her number there. 

“Slick.” Jinsoul said to herself, dialing the number immediately. 

Sooyoung had just stepped out of the shower when her phone rang. She quickly ran over to it, tilting her head at the unknown number on the screen. Jinsoul held the phone to her ear, anxiously waiting for Sooyoung to pick up. 

“Hello?” Sooyoung said calmly, and Jinsoul felt herself relax at the sound of her soft voice. 

“Hi.. it’s Jinsoul.” The blonde said, her deep voice ringing into Sooyoung’s ears, sending tingles throughout her body.

“Hi Jinsoul.. you’re home safely?” She asked, smiling softly. 

“Of course— I wouldn’t be calling if I wasn’t.” She responded, not even realizing she had been smiling this entire time. 

“Good.. that’s good.” The taller girl didn’t know what else to say. But Jinsoul didn’t force her to speak, they just sat in silence. 

“I enjoyed our time together today..” Jinsoul admitted, holding the phone close to her ear, close enough to hear the subtle change in her breathing. 

After a short silence, Sooyoung finally spoke. “I enjoyed my time with you too” 

“Good.. good. Are you ready for tomorrow?” 

“Of course— are you?” 

“I’m always ready.” Jinsoul grinned. 

“Okay..” Sooyoung said softly. “Tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow.” Jinsoul confirmed.

Sooyoung couldn’t sleep right away, she was too busy thinking of Jinsoul’s voice and her smile. Her smile made her heart race, and her wide eyes looked deeply into hers with pure confidence. 

Jinsoul was very intimidating from the outside, but she was truly just a sweetheart. At least from what Sooyoung had seen. 

Jinsoul woke up the next morning, getting herself ready for the day. Now that it was actually happening she felt nervous. She never really got nervous whenever she did modeling. But for some reason her heart was pumping out of her chest now. She could barely stand because of how shaky she was. 

She arrived at the studio before Sooyoung, Haseul was helping her get ready. She got undressed and Haseul handed her a silk red robe to cover herself until the taller girl arrived.

“You’re still 100 percent in on this?” Haseul asked, looking at the anxious girl. She nodded quickly, her fingers fidgeting nervously as they both waited for Sooyoung. Sooyoung was rushing inside, adjusting her bag over her shoulder as she walked quickly to her studio. 

When Jinsoul heard the door open she quickly looked back, finding those familiar brown eyes that she missed so much in such little time. Sooyoung smiled, seeing her hair in crinkled waves. She looked even more beautiful somehow. 

“About time!” Haseul scolded, rolling her eyes. 

“Sorry— got stuck in traffic.” She apologized, walking over to her easel. Jinsoul watched her movements carefully, grinning softly when Sooyoung looked at her again. 

“You ready?” Sooyoung asked her, placing a Canvas onto the brown easel. 

Jinsoul was extremely nervous. This was usually easy for her. So why was she so nervous now? 

“Y-yes.” Jinsoul said shyly, looking over to Haseul to let her know she was ready. Haseul quickly walked over, helping Jinsoul remove her robe and lay down onto the bench. 

“If you get tired at any point.. let Sooyoung know, okay?” 

Jinsoul nodded, laying onto her side and propping herself up with her elbow. Sooyoung made the mistake of looking, catching a glimpse of Jinsoul’s perfect breast. She gulped loudly, nearly dropping the pallet onto the floor. 

“You alright?” Haseul asked, looking over at Sooyoung after hearing all of the ruckus. 

“Y-yeah! Perfectly okay.” She lied, her hands shaking as she tried to get the image of Jinsoul’s bare chest out of her mind. Jinsoul smirked, knowing exactly why Sooyoung was in such a flustered state. She found it cute though. 

Haseul placed Jinsoul’s blonde locks over her chest, covering it slightly. She then moved down, helping Jinsoul cross her legs so that her center was slightly covered with the new position. 

“How is this Sooyoung?” Haseul asked, wanting to make sure the pose was good enough. Sooyoung slowly looked from behind the canvas, seeing Jinsoul’s amazing body and wide hips. Her eyes widened, and her jaw actually dropped at the sight. 

“Uh…” Haseul trailed off, watching the taller girl literally drool over the oblivious Jinsoul. She snapped her fingers, making Sooyoung jump out of her trance. “Hello?” She said, getting her attention.

“It’s perfect.” Sooyoung said softly, still eyeing the girls body. This was the first time she had ever done a nude portrait and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to even get through this one with someone as beautiful as Jinsoul in the same vacinity as her. 

She couldn’t help it when her eyes looked at her pretty lips, slowly trailing down and seeing her covered chest, and her toned abs that flexed ever so slightly because of her current position.

Jinsoul was perfect. Sooyoung couldn’t believe her eyes. Jinsoul was still nervous, a little less now because she wasn’t as exposed like before. But she could feel Sooyoung’s eyes on her and that made her feel.. shy? 

Jinsoul was pretty confident with her body. She liked the fact that she had nice boobs, abs, and she could admit that she had a nice ass. It was hard for people to not stare at her. 

“We can um.. get started.” Sooyoung said suddenly, breaking the silence. Jinsoul just stayed in place, looking down at the floor while Sooyoung sat in front of her. Now she was even more nervous. 

“I’m going to do a rough sketch.. and then i’ll start painting.” Sooyoung informed her, seeing how worried she looked.

“It’s okay.. you can relax.” Sooyoung said gently, and Jinsoul could feel that fluttering sensation return when her calming voice said those words to her. 

“Do you like puppies?” Sooyoung suddenly asked. 

“Um yeah.. actually. My parents never let me get one though.” Jinsoul responded, speaking quite slow. It was cute to Sooyoung though, she really liked Jinsoul’s voice. 

“How come?” Sooyoung asked, sketching as Jinsoul spoke. She felt talking to her would ease her nerves a little better. This was sort of new for Sooyoung, she didn’t know how new it was for the blonde though. 

Oddly enough, she was doing a pretty good job at keeping her shit together. Except for the short circuiting that happened when she first saw Jinsoul’s gorgeous body. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t have some vivid thoughts going through her brain. 

Like how nice it would be to place kisses all over her chest, leaving bright red marks there. She wondered what Jinsoul’s moans were like.. 

Sooyoung quickly cleared her throat, throwing off the rambling Jinsoul. “You okay?” She asked cutely, and Sooyoung nodded. She was afraid if she spoke her voice would waver. 

Sooyoung finished the sketch, and turned the book to Jinsoul. “Good?” She asked, and Jinsoul was of course enamored by the sight. 

“Perfect.” Jinsoul smiled.

Sooyoung’s heart skipped a beat seeing that beautiful smile. 

You’re perfect Jinsoul. 

“Good.. we can get started now.” Sooyoung informed, standing up and moving back to her easel.

Jinsoul still hadn’t moved yet. She was used to this whole process already, so her body had become accustomed to it all. 

“Are you going to wear a beret while you paint?” Jinsoul teased, making Sooyoung laugh.

“Would that make you happy?” Sooyoung asked her, wanting an honest answer. She held the palette in her hand, looking back at the bright girl.

“Very.” Jinsoul smiled. 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes playfully, putting down the palette and placing the paintbrush beside it.

“Oh don’t tell me you actually have one..” Jinsoul giggled, and Sooyoung put up a finger, telling her to wait. She walked into her closet, pulling out a box that held some aprons and other supplies. She grabbed the black hat, dusting it off and placing it on her head. 

When she came back Jinsoul was still in position, only moving her head slightly to watch Sooyoung whenever she did something. “As the french would say— voilà.” The taller girl said playfully, making Jinsoul laugh even harder. 

Sooyoung liked the sound of her laugh, and the way her cheeks would rise up whenever she smiled too hard. “Now.. can we get started?” Sooyoung asked, placing the paintbrush between her teeth. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Jinsoul said. 

Sooyoung started, looking at her sketch every so often to remember the simple outlines of the portrait. It was a little quiet as Sooyoung worked, the only sound in the room was her paintbrush hitting the palette and then the canvas. 

Jinsoul couldn’t see Sooyoung very well from her position, but whenever she did all she could see were her cute furrowed eyebrows as she concentrated. Sooyoung seemed really passionate about her work, and that made Jinsoul feel all warm inside. She really took her art seriously, and she was damn good at it. 

Not only was she talented, and absolutely attractive, but she was also a sweetheart. Sooyoung did everything in her power to make sure Jinsoul was comfortable as she sketched her moments ago. Asking her silly questions just so she wouldn’t think about the fact that she was practically naked in front of someone she just met yesterday. 

But to Jinsoul, it feels like she has known Sooyoung for years. Something about her just seemed so familiar to her. She also felt something unfamiliar. She never gets nervous when she’s on the job, not for awhile anyway. But suddenly, she’s in front of this gorgeous girl, who seemed intimidated by her, and she was practically weak in the knees. 

Sooyoung was so different. Jinsoul didn’t want this whole painting her naked body thing to end, just so she could spend more time with the dark haired girl. Sooyoung took a short break, placing her hand onto the hat on her head. She slowly peaked out from behind the canvas. 

“Can I take this off now? I’m a bit hot..” She asked politely, and Jinsoul giggled at the fact she even felt the need to ask. 

“Of course— i’m not forcing you to keep it on silly.” Jinsoul teased. Her mouth went dry at the sight of Sooyoung taking off the hat and running a hand through her beautiful long hair. She tied it into a ponytail. 

Jinsoul hadn’t taken her eyes off of the spot Sooyoung sat at, not wanting to miss any opportunity to see those brown eyes and perfect heart shaped lips. She didn’t know when she started staring so much, but she figured it was during their little “getting to know each other” time together. Every time Sooyoung spoke she caught her eyes trailing down the girls face, looking at those lips that were oh so kissable. 

Sooyoung wasn’t even halfway done, she was still doing a simple outline. She hadn’t even really gotten to the detailed parts yet. Jinsoul figured it was a tough process. But Sooyoung was talented, she had this under control. Jinsoul didn’t mind either, she could lay here all day if it meant Sooyoung would look at her and talk to her. 

She wondered what Sooyoung thought of her body. Would it be too bold of her to ask? She felt like that would be stepping over some boundaries though. But she really wanted to know. 

She also wondered what Sooyoung would look like without that red shirt on that she wore. She never forgot to take in Sooyoung’s perfect tanned skin and beautiful features. They had only known each other a day and she was already finding small habits that the other girl does. She touches her hair alot, Jinsoul noticed. She also licks her lips a lot, and talks with her eyebrows. 

It was cute to Jinsoul though. Her hair was starting to bother her, but she tried to ignore it, not wanting to move and throw off Sooyoung. But it was painfully itchy. She leaned her chin down, trying to blow at the air that was tickling her. 

Sooyoung noticed, watching the girls pouty lips blow at the hair strands on her chest. 

“You okay?” Sooyoung asked her, dabbing the brush onto the palette.

Jinsoul stopped moving, realizing she had been caught. “Sorrry.” She said gently.

“Why are you apologizing?” Sooyoung asked her, stopping her movements with her paintbrush. 

“Because I moved.. I didn’t mean to distract you.” Jinsoul apologized. 

Sooyoung smiled gently. “Trust me.. you moving around is the least distracting thing here.” 

Jinsoul felt a weird rush of heat flowing directly to her core at those words. She really hoped she wasn’t looking in too deep at the words Sooyoung said to her. 

Sooyoung also slightly regretted saying that, feeling like she was overstepping her boundaries. 

The heat spread to her cheeks, and she lowered her head slightly, hoping Sooyoung wouldn’t notice the blush on her face. But she did, she always noticed. She smiled to herself, placing gentle strokes across the canvas, watching as the colors slowly came together. Hints of blue all throughout, the flowers that surrounded Jinsoul’s perfect body slowly coming together. 

It had been about 4 hours and Sooyoung wasn’t even close to finished. It would definitely take another 2 days at least. She got a good amount done for the most part. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t purposely take more time than she needed, just so she could be around Jinsoul longer. 

“Can I see?” Jinsoul asked, holding the robe up to cover her chest. Sooyoung froze as she took in the blondes beauty. Her hair cascading over her shoulders, her cheeks flushed from her constant blushing, her cute wide eyes that gazed at Sooyoung gently.

“Of course.” Sooyoung smiled, standing up and turning the easel towards the blonde. 

When she saw it she smiled, biting down on her bottom lip. She leaned closely beside Sooyoung, taking in the beautiful design that wasn’t even done yet. “You’re an amazing artist.” Jinsoul complimented, making Sooyoung snap her eyes up after they had been wondering.

“Yeah… I mean— thank you.” She laughed nervously. 

Jinsoul smiled, turning back around to move back to the sofa she was resting on. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Jinsoul asked.

“Yup.” 

Jinsoul was putting her things back on, starting with her panties and then pulling up her jeans. Her chest still on display shamelessly, buttoning her pants and her toned abs on display as she did so.

Sooyoung felt herself nearly drooling, her hand quickly reaching up to wipe at her lips. The way Jinsoul’s crinkly hair flowed so beautifully down her back, her smooth skin showing. Sooyoung wanted to touch her so badly. 

She attempted to push those thoughts to the back of her head, but it just wasn’t working out. How could she when Jinsoul was looking like that. Absolutely stunning, she wished she could just lay her down on that couch and—

“Hey.” Jinsoul said, breaking the taller girl from her thoughts. 

“Huh?” Sooyoung blinked. 

“I said do you want to go and grab a few drinks?” She asked again. Sooyoung was just staring at her while she was getting dressed. She didn’t mind, but when Sooyoung’s eyes didn’t move even when she was fully dressed and speaking, it threw her off. 

“Oh! Uh— sure.” Sooyoung rubbed at her neck nervously. 

Sooyoung put her things away, making sure the room was somewhat neat before she left. She wanted to be able to come back tomorrow and get right back to work. Sooyoung knew a place that was close to them that they could go and get some drinks. 

When they arrived, it was raining, and they both ran towards the entrance, laughing when they got inside. “Well.. I wasn’t expecting to take a shower so early.” Jinsoul joked, making Sooyoung shake her head at the lame joke. 

“Long time no see.” Kahei smiled, eyeing the girl beside Sooyoung.

“New friend?” She gestured to the blonde, and Sooyoung nodded shyly.

“We’re working together..” Jinsoul said, and Sooyoung agreed hesitantly. 

“Ah..” Kahei trailed off. “What can I get you ladies?” 

“I’ll take 3 shots of vodka.” Jinsoul simply said.

Sooyoung looked at her like she was crazy. “What?” Jinsoul asked, looking back at her. “You think I can’t take it?” 

“I don’t know.. can you?” Sooyoung challenged.

“You have no idea what I can handle hun.” Jinsoul winked, downing the shot. 

“Here— take one.” Jinsoul offered, sliding one of the shot glasses over to her. Sooyoung swallowed loudly. She never really drank vodka, or drank in general for the most part. 

“Cheers.” Jinsoul smiled, tapping the glass against Sooyoung’s and downing it quickly. 

Sooyoung’s face scrunched up as she felt the liquid burning her throat and chest. “Oh my..” Sooyoung said, rubbing at her chest to hopefully soothe the burning sensation.

“Can’t handle your liquor?” Jinsoul teased.

“I can handle a lot..” Sooyoung defended. 

“I like the paint on your hands.. makes you look all hardworking.” Jinsoul complimented, a joking manner in her tone. 

“Shut up.” Sooyoung said, gently pushing her. She asked for a beer, not really wanting to get drunk tonight. She still had a job to do in the morning. 

After her second beer she was slightly tipsy, but not enough to be completely unaware of everything going on. Jinsoul on the other hand, was on her 6th shot and she was getting louder and louder every passing minute. 

Sooyoung couldn’t help but laugh at the girl as she spoke loudly, laughing at everything Sooyoung would say. Even a slight change in her facial expression made Jinsoul giggle. “I think that’s enough drinking for you.” Sooyoung demanded, 

“Whatttt?” Jinsoul slurred. “I’m just getting started.” She whined. 

“And you’re this drunk?” Sooyoung asked. Jinsoul sat up straight, trying to pretend she was fine. 

“I’m not drunk.”

“Who are you trying to convince?” 

“You…” Jinsoul smirked, her head nearly falling over.

She pulled out her wallet, paying for the drinks and making sure to tip Kahei. “Take care of her— she is definitely a lightweight.” Kahei warned playfully.

“I got her.” Sooyoung replied, holding her up. She placed one hand on her waist and helped the blonde walk towards the car. 

“Whoa.. I like the way your hands feel around me.” Jinsoul said confidently. The tingling feeling she felt going through her body and making her weak in the knees. What was going on? 

“You’re drunk.”

“But I like how they feel… on me.” Jinsoul said, nearly falling onto the ground. 

“Am I your babysitter now?” Sooyoung asked, helping her stand up properly and putting her into the car.

“Only if you want to be.”

“I’d prefer not to.. but I suppose I can be for the night.” Sooyoung said, shutting the door and moving around to the drivers side.

“You can come home with me tonight—“ Sooyoung offered.

“Okay!” Jinsoul said excitedly, making Sooyoung’s eyebrows furrow. She figured Jinsoul was just that excited because she was drunk, and not because she liked her or something.

When she got home, she immediately helped Jinsoul out, leading her inside. She had some trouble, because Jinsoul was not much help at all. 

“Sooyoung.. you smell really nice.” Jinsoul said, snuggling her face into Sooyoung’s neck as she unlocked the door to her apartment. 

Sooyoung felt goosebumps on her skin at the feel of Jinsoul’s breath hitting her neck. She had to quickly open the door, inching away from the blonde. She felt like if she stayed beside her any longer things would get out of hand. “I’ll give you a towel or something so you can shower.” 

She sat Jinsoul down onto the couch. 

“Don’t move.” Sooyoung demanded, pointing a finger at her. 

“Or what?” Jinsoul smirked.

“Then you’ll fall onto the floor.” Sooyoung said bluntly, walking down the hall. Jinsoul was too drunk to hear the blunt tone. It was all funny to her. All she knew is that she desperately wanted Sooyoung’s lips on hers. She wanted to feel her hands roaming her body, doing whatever she wanted to her. She didn’t understand why, but she felt like she needed her. She so desperately needed Sooyoung. 

When Sooyoung returned with the towels, slowly walking over to Jinsoul, she noticed her staring off into space. “You okay?” Sooyoung asked, the sound of her voice echoing in Jinsoul’s ears. 

She slowly turned, meeting Sooyoung’s concerned eyes. She stood up, shakily, walking over to Sooyoung. She placed her hands on the back of her neck, slowly pulling her closer to connect their lips in a gentle kiss. 

Sooyoung could feel her heart beating out of her chest the closer she got to Jinsoul’s lips. She could feel her warm breath hitting her lips, and the slight hesitation in Jinsoul’s soft eyes. She pulled Sooyoung closer, finally placing her lips against hers. She felt herself getting lost in the kiss at Sooyoung’s soft lips, shyly moving against hers. She didn’t understand what came over her, all she knew was that this felt so right, and she didn’t want it to stop. Sooyoung had many thoughts going through her mind. 

But none of them made sense to her when Jinsoul’s lips were on hers right now. She could taste the faint vodka still on her lips, and it was intoxicating. Jinsoul had forgotten how to breathe when she felt Sooyoung’s soft hands resting on her waist, softly gripping at the skin beneath her fingertips. 

Sooyoung slowly retracted herself, gasping when she felt Jinsoul biting down on her lip. 

“You should um.. shower now.” Sooyoung insisted, slowly moving away from the blonde. She grabbed the towels again, placing them in her hands this time. Jinsoul didn’t speak, nodding her head somberly. Sooyoung still stayed close, just in case she fell over and she needed to catch her. 

While Jinsoul showered, Sooyoung sat outside the bathroom with her back against the door. She stayed there just in case Jinsoul needed her for something. She was still horribly drunk and she didn’t want her to fall and get hurt or something. 

She played with the ends of her hair, thinking about the kiss she shared with Jinsoul a little while ago. Maybe Jinsoul was just drunk and didn’t realize what she was doing. Sooyoung really hoped that wasn’t the case. She wondered if Jinsoul would remember in the morning. It would be pointless to even attempt to talk to Jinsoul about anything tonight. 

When the shower water stopped, Sooyoung stood up, quietly making her way to the kitchen. She poured a glass of water, making sure to hand it to Jinsoul once she stepped into the kitchen. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Drunk.” Jinsoul said. “But clean.” 

“Drink some water.” Sooyoung insisted. Jinsoul examined the glass, slowly taking sips of it. She was slowly beginning to realize what she had done about an hour ago. She didn’t regret it though, not one bit. If she could do it again she would. 

Sooyoung checked the time, realizing it was getting really late. “Finish your water— and then get some sleep.” Sooyoung told her. “Guest room is down the hall.” She added, walking to her room. She slowly closed the door behind her, leaving Jinsoul alone. When Jinsoul heard the door close she stared down at the sweatshirt she wore. 

It was Sooyoung’s, and she smiled as she remembered that. 

She grabbed her glass, slowly walking towards the guest room. The bed was neatly made, the walls were a maroonish color. Wasn’t really Jinsoul’s style, but this wasn’t her place anyway. 

She placed the glass beside the bed, getting under the blankets and holding them close to her as she lied on her side. She blinked a few times, trying to ignore the thoughts that wracked her brain. 

Sooyoung was just getting in bed, turning off the lamp on the nightstand. She hoped Jinsoul had just went in there and knocked out, she had to be up early and she knew her hangover would be hell. Her eyes closed slowly, dozing off. Jinsoul couldn’t keep herself in bed, her eyes wide as she thought about the other girl in the room. 

It was eating away at her. She just knew she had to do something to scratch this itch she had. She hopped out of the bed, slowly making her way down the hall to Sooyoung’s room. 

Sooyoung heard her door open, her eyes slowly opened as she looked towards the doorway. “Jinsoul?” She called out. 

“Sorry.. I just—“ She didn’t know what to say, looking at the taller girl as she sat up on the bed.

“You just what?” Sooyoung asked her, after a long pause. She had no idea what Jinsoul was going on about. 

Jinsoul didn’t say anything either, instead slowly inching over to Sooyoung as she sat on the bed. 

“Jinsoul?” Sooyoung called again, watching the girl come closer and closer. Did she need something? 

“You just—“ Sooyoung started, immediately being cut off by Jinsoul’s lips pressing against hers. She felt lightheaded when her lips hit hers, the soft pink lips melting against hers. Jinsoul’s hands were on each side of her face, pulling her closer as she straddled Sooyoung. 

She moaned into the kiss when she felt Sooyoung’s hands grip her ass harshly. She didn’t know what had gotten into her, but Jinsoul seemed so needy. She didn’t waste any time removing the sweatshirt and tossing it to the floor, immediately pressing her lips against Sooyoung’s again. 

Sooyoung found herself slowly trailing down to place her lips onto Jinsoul’s bare neck. She completely lost all common sense when she felt Jinsoul grinding her hips down against her, desperately wanting Sooyoung to just do something. She bit down harshly onto the skin, making the blonde above her moan softly. 

“Fuck.” Jinsoul cursed, tangling her fingers in the girls hair. 

Sooyoung couldn’t believe how sexy Jinsoul’s moans sounded. Soft, just like her lips and her beautiful skin. Sooyoung didn’t take her lips off of the girls neck until she was satisfied with the results. The red marks across her skin. Jinsoul loved it though. If someone were to ask her why she was doing what she was doing right now, she wouldn’t be able to answer. All she knew was that she was so infatuated with the darker haired girl.

Her smile, her voice, that habit she had of talking with her eyebrows. She picked up on that quickly. Her nice lips that she just couldn’t go a single day without thinking about against her skin. She swore she was going insane just feeling them against her lips and neck moments ago. Sooyoung quickly flipped them over, laying Jinsoul flat on her back.

She removed her own shirt, revealing her bare chest and of course her toned abs. Jinsoul’s mouth went completely dry at the sight. She didn’t think Sooyoung could get anymore beautiful, but she was just proven wrong. So so wrong. Sooyoung smiled at the dazed look on the blondes face. Her fingertips slowly played with the hem of Jinsoul’s shorts, waiting patiently for Jinsoul to tell her it was okay. 

“G-Go ahead.” Jinsoul said timidly, watching as Sooyoung nodded and slowly removed everything. When she did, she couldn’t help but stare. Jinsoul really was beautiful, in every single way. She was just stuck for a moment, admiring the girl below hers body. Her toned abs, wide hips, perfect thighs, perfect breasts. Sooyoung was going a little crazy. 

Jinsoul giggled nervously at the way Sooyoung was staring, like she could just devour her any second now. She really hoped she would. They had gotten this far, she wanted her to keep going. 

Sooyoung didn’t even know where to start, but seeing Jinsoul’s already glistening center made her mouth water. She placed a gentle kiss on the blondes lips. Jinsoul wanted it to last longer, pouting when Sooyoung removed her lips from hers. But she was satisfied immediately when she felt those same lips against her chest, kissing down directly to her throbbing center. 

Jinsoul didn’t waste any time spreading her legs. She wanted it so badly. Sooyoung placed a kiss against her center teasingly, making Jinsoul jump slightly at the feeling of soft lips against her clit. “D-Don’t tease.. I need you.” Jinsoul begged, and Sooyoung couldn’t ignore the chills that ran down her spine. 

Sooyoung stopped her teasing. She didn’t have a lot of time, they had to be up in the morning. Her tongue ran up the girls slit, making Jinsoul’s head immediately go back, moaning involuntarily. She had been eaten out before but this was just.. different. 

Sooyoung listened to her moans happily, loving how the girls low voice was shown even through her throaty moans. She wanted nothing more than to make the girl above her scream in that moment. Her tongue swirled around the girls throbbing clit, making her head thrash left and right. Jinsoul didn’t understand why she was so sensitive right now. But she had an idea.

Because of Sooyoung. 

She didn’t understand these feelings she was having since she met the girl. Like she needed to know her, like she needed to hear her voice after hearing her introduce herself to the blonde. Like she needed to always see that beautiful smile of hers. And when she kissed her, she didn’t want it to ever stop. She literally melted into the kiss she had with Sooyoung, like her knees actually almost gave out if the other girl wasn’t holding her up. 

Her mind went blank when Sooyoung wrapped her soft lips around her clit, sucking softly as her hand trailed up to grab harshly at her boob. 

“Fuck!” Jinsoul cursed again, feeling her legs go weak. She held Sooyoung close, her eyes shut tightly from the intense pleasure she felt. 

“Don’t stop.. fuck.” Jinsoul moaned again. Sooyoung moaned too, hearing Jinsoul’s desperate whines made her own pool of wetness form. This wasn’t about her though. She was simply going to make Jinsoul come for her and that would be it. 

“Fuck— please.. Sooyoung.” The blonde begged again, her toes curling as Sooyoung did one last flick of her tongue against her clit, sucking at the dripping folds. Jinsoul came, her hands gripping Sooyoung’s hair tightly, pulling her closer and grinding her hips against her tongue.

She had never felt anything better than that. Sooyoung’s warm tongue hitting her sensitive clit over and over again just sent her to the moon. Sooyoung slowly moved back up her body, finding those familiar pink lips and pushing her tongue past them. Sooyoung moaned when she felt Jinsoul’s tongue hitting hers, trying to desperately fight for dominance. 

It was a fun battle really, but Sooyoung was in control here. Without warning she pushed a finger into the girl below her, her lips instantly falling open as she moaned at the sudden intrusion. 

“Sooyoung—“ Jinsoul moaned, her nails clawing at the taller girls back. “Oh fuck..” She moaned. Sooyoung had to bite her lip to hold back her moans. The way Jinsoul’s tight warm pussy felt around her finger was far too much. She couldn’t believe she was fucking this absolute goddess below her. 

“Oh god..” Jinsoul screamed, feeling herself about to explode already. Sooyoung’s fingers were.. quite long, so they were hitting pretty deep inside of her. Something about the way Sooyoung was kissing on her neck and biting on her jawline was just far too much for her. 

“Are you going to come for me princess?” Sooyoung whispered, her warm breath hitting the girls ear making her shudder. 

Jinsoul held onto Sooyoung tightly, feeling her orgasm approaching at a rapid speed.

“Y-Yes.. please fuck me.” Jinsoul begged again, Sooyoung hissing at the nails that dug into her skin. “Two fingers!” She managed to say, her request immediately being fulfilled as another finger was entered. 

Sooyoung was moving at a pretty decent pace, but Jinsoul didn’t want to wait much longer to come for her. “Fuck me harder.” She demanded, and Sooyoung nodded, immediately picking up the pace. 

Jinsoul started moaning immediately, her moans echoing off the walls and her nails scratching down Sooyoung’s back. Sooyoung was pretty sure she had drawn blood at this point. Jinsoul didn’t mean it though, Sooyoung just felt so good. The way her fingers were going in and out of her was too much, her mind went blank. 

“I’m coming!” Jinsoul warned, her warm liquids immediately wrapping around Sooyoung’s fingers. She panted heavily, her arms still wrapped tightly around Sooyoung. The taller girl slowly moved her fingers in and out, helping the blonde ride out her orgasm as she placed soft kisses on her cheek. 

She really couldn’t believe she was having sex with someone she didn’t even know for longer than 3 days. She slowly removed her fingers as Jinsoul looked into her eyes, her eyes shutting tightly when Sooyoung completely removed herself from her. She missed the feeling of her fingers already. 

Sooyoung lifted her fingers up, seeing the milky white fluids that she instantly sucked clean from her fingers, relishing in the sweet taste of Jinsoul. Her eyes widened when she saw what Sooyoung had done. No girl had ever done that after fingering her, she was in absolute awe. 

“Time to sleep.” Sooyoung simply said, a dazed Jinsoul finding the strength to sit up. She was still a little drunk, so she didn’t feel like moving. Instead she completely knocked out, sprawled out onto the bed. Sooyoung gave a weak smile, putting her things back on and leaving to go into the living room. 

She had to sit down and think about what just happened. This had to be some sort of dream. 

When she woke up the next morning, as expected her head was pounding. She lifted her head, the sun shining through the window and hitting directly onto her face. She closed one eye, slowly turning to the side and realizing she was alone. She frowned at that, and then she realized she was naked.

“Oh god..” She groaned, the events from last night coming back to her. That felt like the longest night ever. She removed the blanket from herself, quickly getting up and dressing herself. When she went out into the living room she spotted Sooyoung asleep on the sofa, her arm dangling off the side of it. Jinsoul shook her head. Why did she come out here? She had her own bed that she could have slept in.

She shook the girl slightly, waking her up. “Rise and shine.” Jinsoul said playfully, a disoriented Sooyoung quickly jumping up. 

She checked the time, immediately getting up and moving past Jinsoul. “We’re going to be late.” Sooyoung scolded herself for sleeping through her alarms. She had a long night. When Jinsoul entered the bathroom behind her, her eyes widened at the sight of her neck.

“Oh fuck.” Sooyoung said, turning to her with her toothbrush in her hand.

“You got a little..” Jinsoul pointed out, gesturing to the toothpaste at the corner of her mouth.

“Your neck..” Sooyoung trailed off, a look of absolute fear across her features.

Jinsoul raised an eyebrow. What about her neck? She moved beside Sooyoung, looking into the mirror and immediately gasping at the sight. “Holy shit.” She said, her hands trailing over the hickeys Sooyoung left on her. 

Sooyoung sighed deeply, rinsing her mouth and handing Jinsoul a new toothbrush. “Get ready.” She simply said, walking past the blonde and shutting the door. Jinsoul frowned, looking back into the mirror. 

“Hm.” She smirked, actually enjoying the sight of her neck littered with marks. 

When she had gotten ready, Sooyoung waited for her. “Are you hungry?” Sooyoung asked. 

“Not really..” Jinsoul said truthfully, if anything her head was just killing her.

“Good— we can go now.” Sooyoung said nonchalantly. 

Jinsoul looked down at the ground shyly, following the taller girl to her car. The ride was awkward and quiet. Jinsoul avoided looking at Sooyoung, mainly because whenever she did all she could think about was her above her with her fingers inside of her. 

She shut her eyes tightly at that thought, feeling a warm feeling rushing through her body. She had to cross her legs at the dull throb she felt. “Fuck.” She muttered to herself, getting Sooyoung’s attention.

“What?” Sooyoung asked, looking over at the girl as she drove. 

“What? Nothing.” Jinsoul lied, feeling her legs literally trembling at the way Sooyoung just looked at her. She didn’t even look at her a certain way, but after last night she just couldn’t see those beautiful brown eyes the same. 

When they got there, Haseul was already waiting for them. “Round 2?” Haseul smiled, opening the door and letting the two of them walk inside the studio. 

“You know the drill right?” Haseul asked, waiting for Jinsoul to confirm. She nodded and Haseul immediately handed her the robe. Sooyoung did everything in her power to not look at the girl undressing herself. After last night it would be even harder to deal with this. 

She was already having trouble painting the damn girl before she even fucked her. How was she supposed to get through it now? She could barely look at her this morning. 

Haseul covered her eyes as Jinsoul positioned herself onto the sofa again. “Good?” She asked.

“Yup.” Jinsoul said, sitting so Haseul could help position her again. 

She noticed the hickeys immediately, her eyes widening. She felt the need to tease the poor girl. “Someone had a rough night huh?” Haseul winked, and Jinsoul didn’t even know what to say. 

The water Sooyoung was drinking went down the wrong pipe, and she immediately started coughing, placing the bottle down onto the floor. Haseul frowned. “You okay?” She asked, and Sooyoung nodded, still coughing as her throat burned.

Jinsoul’s cheeks were bright red as she avoided eye contact with the shorter girl. 

“This good Sooyoung?” Haseul asked, fixing the girls hair for her. Sooyoung peaked quickly, not wanting Haseul to see how flustered she was. 

“Mhm! Perfect.” She said, making an “okay” sign with her hand. Haseul raised an eyebrow up, looking between the two awkwardly. 

“Alright well— she’s in position when you’re ready.” 

Sooyoung gave a weak smile, looking at the blonde only when she wasn’t looking at her. “Ready?” She asked, and Jinsoul nodded, repeating what she did yesterday. 

She was a little uncomfortable though, because her wetness hadn’t really… gone away. But she tried her hardest to ignore the slickness in between her legs, instead focusing on staying still. 

It was quiet the entire time Sooyoung painted, an entire 5 hours of complete silence. The only things being exchanged was answers to Jinsoul’s questions.

What colors are you using? Is this position okay? Do you need me to move my hair this way? Why aren’t you talking to me? 

It was running Sooyoung crazy. Jinsoul was bored just sitting there. Sooyoung talked to her yesterday, so it was easier to sit here like a damn statue. But today she was avoiding all communication with the blonde, too flustered by last night's events. 

Speaking of last night’s events… she started thinking about them. Her eyes closed gently as she started remembering how Sooyoung’s tongue felt against her pussy. She bit down on her lip, remembering how she felt when her fingers were slipping in and out of her and she had to fight the urge to squirt all over her hand and arm. 

She moaned involuntarily, biting down on her bottom lip. Sooyoung heard it, and immediately looked over at the girl who hadn’t even opened her eyes yet. Sooyoung was sure she didn’t realize her moans were heard by her. Because she was still sitting there, fidgeting every so often, her teeth still biting down onto her lip and her cheeks were flushed red. 

Her cute eyebrows furrowed together as she squeezed her legs tightly, feeling the wetness coating her inner thighs. Sooyoung couldn’t concentrate like this.

She really did try, but when she heard Jinsoul’s tiny whimper she gave up, throwing the palette down and tossing the paintbrush into the water cup. Her sudden movements brought Jinsoul from her daze, and she could see the taller girl walking over to her with dark eyes.

“You want me that bad? I can’t even finish my work?” Sooyoung said sternly. Jinsoul was thrown off by her tone. It was.. cold. 

She gripped Jinsoul up by her jaw, her cute lips puckering from the intense grip on her cheeks. Sooyoung pulled her up, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. She wasted no time shoving her tongue into the blondes mouth, a moan escaping the second she felt Sooyoung’s warm tongue in her mouth. 

The second Jinsoul tried to move her tongue against Sooyoung’s the taller girl backed away quickly, looking down at the sparkling brown eyes that looked up at her.

“You can’t even stop thinking about me fucking you for just a few hours?” Jinsoul whimpered at that.

“What do you want? You want my tongue on your pussy?” She asked, still staring into the brown eyes. 

“Say it!” She shouted slightly, making Jinsoul jump.

“Y-yes.. Yes, I want your tongue.” She confessed, her legs shaking at the intensity in Sooyoung’s voice. 

Sooyoung smirked. “Okay. Bend over.” She demanded, and Jinsoul did just that. She didn’t expect to ever see this side of Sooyoung. She didn’t even know this side existed really. 

She bent over, her cheek flat on the sofa and her ass up. Sooyoung immediately moved behind her, digging her nails into the skin of Jinsoul’s ass. She smirked at the sight of her wetness that dripped down her thighs. Sooyoung bent down, pushing her tongue directly into Jinsoul’s wet hole.

“Oh god—“ Jinsoul moaned, her hands already clawing at the sofa. 

Sooyoung was tongue fucking her from behind, her warm tongue moving in and out of Jinsoul’s dripping hole. 

Her hand slammed down onto the sofa when she felt Sooyoung’s lips sucking at her wet folds, the feeling heating up every part of her body. “Shit.” She moaned, tears forming in her pretty eyes at the pleasure. 

Sooyoung wasn’t even fingering her, just simply grabbing her ass and moving her tongue through Jinsoul’s sweet folds. 

Her hand found its way behind her, grabbing at Sooyoung’s hair and pulling her closer. “Please— fuck.” She moaned, feeling Sooyoung push her tongue into her pussy as far as it could.

Jinsoul had never felt anything like it. She genuinely thought she was going to pass out. A mixture of her wetness and Sooyoung’s saliva dripping down onto the couch. Sooyoung moaned into her folds, the vibration hitting her clit and sending shockwaves through the blondes body. 

“Oh my god!” She screamed. Her orgasm hit her out of nowhere, her body tensing up and her wetness slowly gushing out of her onto Sooyoung’s tongue. The sight of Jinsoul’s pretty folds on display as her pussy juices and Sooyoung’s added saliva dripped out of her was an amazing sight. 

Sooyoung smirked as she watched the blonde twitching and gripping tightly onto the sofa. “F-fuck.” She stuttered, her body falling to the sofa. 

Sooyoung walked away from the blonde, grabbing a napkin and wiping at her face. “We can continue tomorrow.” She simply stated, looking at the dazed girl on the sofa. 

Sooyoung went back over to the easel, finishing a small part that she was almost finished with before someone interrupted her. 

Jinsoul slowly got up, her body still weak from the orgasm. She stood up, almost falling over. She sat back down instead, catching her breath. “I um..” Jinsoul started, as she got dressed again.

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Sooyoung said, not even looking away from the canvas in front of her. Jinsoul’s cheeks were still bright red and her chest was a flushed red color as well. A tiny layer of sweat glistening from her skin. Sooyoung would be lying if she said she didn’t want to just lay Jinsoul down and fuck her again.

But she couldn’t. She was her client after all, and after this she’d probably be off modeling for someone else. “Okay..” Jinsoul said, trying to mask her sadness. She quickly pulled her shirt over her head, picking the robe up from the floor and tossing it onto the sofa. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jinsoul asked, looking at Sooyoung and desperately hoping she’d look back at her.

“Yeah.” Sooyoung simply replied, dabbing the paintbrush onto the red paint that rested on the palette. Haseul knocked on the door, and then slowly opened it. 

When she did she saw Jinsoul looking over to Sooyoung. “Oh— am I interrupting something?” The short haired girl asked. 

“No—“ Jinsoul said, turning to her. “I was just leaving.” She gave a weak smile, walking past the girl.

“Oh! Well uh— see you tomorrow.” Haseul waved, oblivious to the situation. 

She shut the door behind herself, walking over to Sooyoung to see the painting. “Whoa— that looks fucking amazing!” She said, clapping her hands as she watched Sooyoung painting the last of the flower petals. 

“Done.” She said, throwing the paintbrush into the water cup again. 

Haseul walked over to the sofa, moving the robe. “Wait—“ Sooyoung tried to stop her, seeing her sit directly into the wet spot. 

“What?” 

Sooyoung shook her head frantically. “Uh— nothing! I’m going to go now. Same time tomorrow?” Sooyoung said quickly, not even giving her time to answer before she was quickly running to the door. 

“Uhh okay. Bye!” She said, looking confused and pulling out her phone. She didn’t know what it was, but she suddenly started smelling something. Her face frowned up immediately. She couldn’t quite describe the smell but it wasn’t something normal. Maybe Sooyoung spilled something or left some food rotting in her mini fridge. 

Jinsoul stood outside, watching as her bus slowly pulled up to her stop. She looked down the street, hoping to see a familiar face. She didn’t know why she did that though. Sooyoung was still sitting down when she left the studio. She sighed deeply, getting onto the bus and paying her fare. The lady smiled at her as she walked to the back, finding a spot. 

She was listening to music when she received a text from her ex-girlfriend. She sighed even deeper this time. It was from Jungeun, and she didn’t know if she really wanted to talk to her right now. 

Jungeun / 6:47pm : Hey can we talk? 

Jinsoul / 6:52 pm : What do you want Jungeun?

Jungeun / 6:53pm : I miss you..

Jinsoul didn’t even know if she wanted to respond to that. So she didn’t, instead she read the message and locked her phone again. She ignored her brain reminding her of Sooyoung again. There was no way she was this whipped for someone already. They barely knew each other. 

Sooyoung was at the market, getting a few things to make herself dinner. 

“You look tired.” Yerim pointed out, ringing up her things.

“Had a long day.. and night.” Sooyoung responded truthfully. 

“You’re going to cook while tired? Please don’t burn down your apartment.. I don’t have room for you at my place.” She teased, making Sooyoung giggle.

“I don’t want to live with you anyway— i’m sure you’ve got some little friends running around the place.” Sooyoung said, grimacing at the thought. 

“If I wasn’t working right now i’d smack you with this bread.” Yerim threatened, scanning the bread and pushing it down the belt. Sooyoung bagged the things, smiling and ruffling Yerim’s hair as she swiped her card. 

“Oh god please leave.” Yerim said, handing her the receipt and smiling at her next customer.

“Bye Yerim!” Sooyoung shouted, walking towards the exit. She got back into her car, went home and cooked herself dinner. As she ate, she walked around her messy living room, eyeing the paintings that leaned against the wall. Some were vibrant, an array of different colors on them. 

Her more recent ones were darker. The dark shadings covering the canvas. She remembered painting those when she lost her mom. A week after the funeral she painted these, and then she stopped for months. She slowly chewed her food as she remembered that dark time. 

She finished her food, and threw her plate into the sink. She pulled her easel from the closet, and grabbed a blank canvas. She set up her paint, and sat down on a stool and just let her hand guide her. 

There was no goal in mind for the painting other than to just improvise, go with the flow. Oddly enough, she wasn’t using dark colors, but more vibrant ones. The bright colors actually hurt her eyes a bit when she looked at them. The entire time as she was painting the flowers, all she thought about was Jinsoul. 

Jinsoul. Jinsoul liked Lilies.

And Sooyoung was painting just that. She hadn’t realized because her mind was just blocked by thoughts of the blonde girl. She stopped painting around midnight, when she checked her phone and saw that Jinsoul had called about an hour ago. Maybe she shouldn’t have left her phone in her bedroom. 

Jinsoul was sitting in her own bed, searching up different paintings and art to hopefully bring up to Sooyoung next time. She found ones she thought would be interesting to the taller girl. At least this time they’d have something to talk about, and she wouldn’t just blatantly ignore her. She did call at an odd time, and Sooyoung worked hard today, so maybe she was just asleep. 

She hoped she wasn’t being a bother, but she really missed her voice. She missed those brown eyes. She also wanted to talk to Sooyoung so her mind wouldn’t keep going back to her ex. She ignored her messages, pretending she was asleep. 

She really hoped she didn’t ruin their tiny building friendship because she couldn’t keep her legs closed. God she hoped that wasn’t the case. 

“I’m sorry Heejin. I’ll make sure to visit tomorrow.” Sooyoung said sincerely. Heejin had called to tell her off since she didn’t stop by or even tell her she wasn’t stopping by. 

“Okay bye— love you too.” Sooyoung hung up, running a hand through her hair. 

The dark haired girl wondered if Jinsoul was awake. She wanted to apologize for her behavior today. She truly didn’t know what came over her and why she was acting that way. But she was just afraid. 

Jinsoul was a stranger to her just two days ago and last night she was in her bed, and Sooyoung’s tongue was in her mouth. Her fingers were inside of her, and the blonde was moaning her name. Maybe she was looking too deep into it. 

Either way, she scolded herself because all she could think about was the damn blonde girl that came into her life 3 days ago. Just 3 days and she felt herself crumbling under the girls gaze at times. She found herself in complete awe at the girls beauty. It was just strange, this feel was unlike anything she’d ever felt. 

“Damn it Jinsoul.” Sooyoung said to herself, looking at the completed painting of beautiful white lilies resting in a vase on a brown coffee table.


	2. 2

Sooyoung was determined to get the painting finished today. She still had about 3 days until the deadline. She arrived at the studio before Jinsoul, keeping the painting she did hidden under a sheet behind her. Jinsoul was late. Sooyoung was starting to worry, even texting the girl. The messages were simply read, not replied to once. 

Sooyoung frowned, putting her phone away. She was setting up when she heard the door open, and that face that she longed to see was there. “Sorry— the buses were running late today.” Jinsoul apologized, her hair up in a ponytail. She also had on a green sweater with some jeans. It looked cute to Sooyoung. 

“Ever thought of buying a car?” Haseul asked, stepping into the room.

“I have one! I just prefer to ride the bus.” Jinsoul smiled.

“..Okay.” Haseul said, turning back to Sooyoung. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Sooyoung nodded, watching as Jinsoul slowly walked over to the sofa in front of her. The blonde seemed… tense. Not her usual carefree self. Sooyoung tried to look away from the blonde as she undressed, and she really wished she did because she could feel her heart shattered in pieces. Jinsoul had marks littering her neck, fresh marks. She tried her best to hide her disappointment, even Jinsoul seemed timid. Almost embarrassed by the hickeys on display. 

Sooyoung swallowed harshly, avoiding Jinsoul’s soft eyes. Haseul did the usual routine, positioning Jinsoul and fixing her hair. She noticed the marks too, but she ignored them. It wasn’t really any of her business. 

“Alright— last day girls. Good luck!” Haseul smiled brightly, leaving the room. Once she left it was painfully awkward. Sooyoung barely looked at the blonde. She felt like she would cry if she did. She didn’t understand why she felt so jealous. Jinsoul wasn’t her girlfriend or anything. They were simply just working together.

Maybe she was wrong for thinking they had some sort of connection.. it had only been a few days anyway. Jinsoul could tell Sooyoung felt awkward, and she felt extremely bad about it. If she could take back last night she would, but it was too late for that. Her ex was quite charming, she knew all her weak spots and all the strings to pull to make Jinsoul submit to her. 

She sadly looked back over to Sooyoung, watching as she never even took a peek at her. 

“Did you sleep well?” Jinsoul asked. 

Sooyoung didn’t want to be an asshole and ignore her though. She would pretend like she didn’t hear, but it was pointless with a girl like Jinsoul. She also would feel bad otherwise. 

“I slept okay.” 

Jinsoul gave a weak smile. “That’s good.” 

Sooyoung just shrugged, focusing on her work. She was actually slightly happy today would be the last day they were together. She didn’t know how much longer she could sit here with a beautiful naked woman in the room with her. 

Especially after feeling how tight she is, how good she taste. She involuntarily bucked her hips, hitting the easel. She quickly jumped up, stopping it from falling over. Jinsoul’s head perked up, looking at the frantic artist. “Are you okay?” She asked sweetly, just missing those brown eyes looking back at her. But Sooyoung made sure she didn’t look. 

“I’m fine.” She said nonchalantly, clearing her throat and straightening herself up. She was very happy she decided to sit today, otherwise she thinks her legs would’ve gave out a few moments ago. She hated this affect the girl had on her. She barely has known her a week and she was under this grasp of hers. It was like she craved Jinsoul.

She really wished she wasn’t like this. 

“Do you want to grab something to eat after the session?”

“No..” Sooyoung said, a little too quickly for Jinsoul’s taste.

“Oh—“

“No it’s just— I have something to do after. Nothing personal.” She gave a weak smile, and Jinsoul nodded. Sooyoung hated how awkward things were right now. But she also blamed herself, she was definitely the one making it awkward. Jinsoul was at least trying to make conversation, but Sooyoung was being a little difficult. 

5 hours had passed with just small conversations, and by the end of it Sooyoung accomplished her goal. 

“Finally.” She said, smiling at the final product. Jinsoul’s head bounced eagerly, wanting to see it as well. She grabbed the robe, putting it on and walking over to Sooyoung. 

Her hand held the silk robe closed, while she looked. From the corner of Sooyoung’s eye she could see Jinsoul’s breast slightly peeking through the slit of the robe. “Wow.. that’s amazing.” Jinsoul said excitedly, looking at the portrait that was finally finished. Sooyoung was an amazing artist, she would never get tired of telling her that. 

“Thank you.” Sooyoung smiled weakly, not missing the hickeys on her neck. Those were definitely fresh. 

“I should um.. get going.” Sooyoung said awkwardly, standing up. Jinsoul moved out of her way, watching as the girl packed up some of her things. 

She noticed her grabbing a painting with a sheet covering it, or at least she assumed that’s what it was. “Can we grab something to eat tomorrow?” Jinsoul asked enthusiastically, but it was unmatched by the taller girl.

“I’ll see.” Sooyoung said, feeling her chest tighten at her passive attitude. Jinsoul’s eyes softened, and she felt slightly flustered at the slight rejection. 

“Oh.. okay then.” She said awkwardly, watching as Sooyoung threw the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Sooyoung gave a tight lipped smile, moving towards the door and leaving. 

“I’ll let Haseul know it’s finished.. you can get dressed.” She said, before shutting the door quickly. Jinsoul sighed deeply, walking over to the couch. She sat there sulking on the couch as she waited for the shorter girl to arrive. When she heard the door open she didn’t even budge. 

“All done?” Haseul asked cheerily, walking over to the easel with the finished painting. She clasped her hands together and smiled brightly as she overlooked it. “My god this is a masterpiece!” She said happily. Jinsoul was still sitting there, agreeing sheepishly. She wanted to spend time with Sooyoung today.

Haseul noticed her damper mood. “Alright.. what’s the problem?” She asked, crossing her arms and looking at the gloomy blonde on the sofa. 

“Nothing.. it’s nothing.” Jinsoul lied.

“Then why are you still here?” She asked. 

She had a point. Jinsoul really didn’t understand why she was still here. 

“I don’t know— sorry.” She stood up, taking the robe off and letting it drop to the floor. Haseul didn’t even seem bothered by it, she just stood there, knowing the taller girl was lying to her face. Jinsoul searched for her clothing that was discarded on the floor. 

“Are you going to stop lying to me now?” Haseul asked seriously, and Jinsoul froze in her spot.

“What? I’m not lying..” She lied, again. 

“You’re reallyyy, bad at this.” 

“Fine.” She gave in. “Has Sooyoung ever had a girlfriend or..?” She asked cautiously.

“Yeah, but they broke up some time last year.” Haseul informed. “Girlfriend cheated on her so.” 

Jinsoul frowned at that new information. How could anyone cheat on Sooyoung? “She seems upset with me today.” Jinsoul frowned.

“Yeah, no shit.” Haseul laughed, seeing the obvious hickeys on her chest. The ones that were there before were slightly fading. The other ones were a lot fresher. “You have hickeys on your chest.” 

Jinsoul looked down as she brought her shirt over her head. Had Sooyoung gotten jealous? It really meant nothing.. she was just drunk, and caught up with her ex. “It didn’t mean anything.” Jinsoul defended. 

“Why are you telling me? I don’t care.” Haseul said truthfully. “Sooyoung is a big softie, she isn’t going to tell you that it upset her but— it did.”

Jinsoul was confused. Sure they had sex but she wasn’t actually committed to the other girl.. yet. What happened last night with Jungeun didn’t really mean anything either. They were both drunk and they agreed on it the next morning when they woke up with a pounding headache. “Shit.” Jinsoul exhaled loudly.

“Lesbians..” Haseul rolled her eyes, turning back to the painting. “I need to get this down to the museum early tomorrow.” She added, still smiling brightly. She was so happy she hired Sooyoung to work for her. The girl had natural talent for sure. 

“When is the premiere?” Jinsoul asked.

“In 2 days— lots of press will be there.” She smiled, stepping away from the painting. 

“We should probably head out of her studio now.” Haseul suggested, guiding Jinsoul out and locking the door. 

Sooyoung had absolutely nothing to do. She wasn’t busy at all, but she also didn’t want to be around the blonde at the moment. She couldn’t pretend like she wasn’t slightly upset by what she saw. She wished she wasn’t like this. The painting she did for Jinsoul rested in her hands as she sat in the familiar cafe. Heejin watched her from the counter, frowning at the girls damper mood.

“I liked her a lot better when she was swooning over that blonde girl.” Jiwoo pointed out, looking at the girl that sulked alone. She was drinking coffee and just eyeing the painting. She ran her fingers over the soft colors that represented Jinsoul so well.

Soft. Beautiful. Breathtaking. Art.

“I wonder what happened.” Heejin said, turning back to the register when a new customer arrived. Sooyoung took a sip of her coffee, sighing deeply and placing the painting beside her. She was hoping to give it to Jinsoul today as a gift. But that was out the window when she saw those fresh hickeys on her neck. She felt.. angry. 

She wanted to be the one doing that. Not someone else. It made her sick to her stomach thinking about someone else’s lips on the blonde girls perfectly soft skin. 

Sooyoung got attached easily. She wished she could do something about that, but it was inevitable. She knew it would happen, especially after having sex with the stunning girl. She sighed to herself, twirling the empty mug in circles. It was raining today. She hoped it wouldn’t rain on the day of the premiere.

She had to wear a dress so she didn’t exactly feel like dealing with such gloomy weather. 

Heejin slowly walked over to the girl, taking a seat in front of her. Sooyoung was like a big puppy. Her eyes soft as she rested her chin on her arm, playing with the mug. She didn’t even look up at the concerned girl in front of her. 

“How was work today?” Heejin asked cautiously, not wanting to be too pushy so soon.

Sooyoung didn’t look up, but her heart warmed at the sound of Heejin’s comforting voice. “I got the painting finished.” Sooyoung answered simply. 

“Oh..” Heejin said, smiling. “That’s good right?” 

“Sure.” 

Heejin frowned at the emotionless answers. “Alright— what’d she do?” Heejin asked, getting straight to the point. Jiwoo just happily managed the counter until Heejin returned. 

“W-what?” Sooyoung finally lifted her head. 

“You’re all sulky.. what’s up?” 

Sooyoung sighed. “Nothing— just the usual.” Sooyoung laughed bitterly. 

“What’s the usual?” Heejin asked, searching for Sooyoung’s sad eyes. 

“Liking a girl that probably doesn’t like me back.” Sooyoung confessed. 

“Wait— that blonde chick?” Heejin asked, wanting to be sure they were on the same page. 

“Yeah.. Jinsoul.” 

“SHE doesn’t like you?” Heejin asked, watching as Sooyoung sadly nodded. “She seemed to really like you when you were both here the other day.. smiling and laughing at everything you said.” 

“So you were watching?”

“Duh.” Heejin laughed. “She definitely likes you. Maybe she isn’t showing it too well, but even I can see that. Jiwoo too.” Heejin added.

“She was watching too?” Sooyoung asked, looking over to the counter and seeing bright eyes widen when they made eye contact. Jiwoo quickly shuffled away, occupying herself with something else. 

“Yeah..” Heejin looked over in that direction too. “But that isn’t important right now.”

Sooyoung wanted to laugh at her friend’s nosiness, but she couldn’t ignore the tight feeling she felt in her chest. God she was a mess. Why couldn’t she just… get her shit together? Why did she have to catch feelings for every single person that showed her the slightest bit of attention. It was pathetic.

“I think she likes you Sooyoung.. maybe you don’t see it. But I did— just give it some time.” 

“She showed up today with hickeys— on her neck.. fresh ones.” Sooyoung finally admitted, and Heejin felt her heart drop at that one. She really wasn’t sure what to say here. 

“Is she single?”

“Well— I thought she was. We had um.. sex.” Sooyoung confessed, and Heejin’s face immediately scrunched up.

“Okay— I didn’t need to know that part.” 

“Sorry.. just felt like it was essential.” Sooyoung apologized. Heejin waved her off. 

“So she’s either single and just a horny freak, or she’s in a relationship and cheating.” Heejin suggested, trying to get Sooyoung to see her options. 

“I don’t think she’s cheating.. she doesn’t seem like the cheater type.” Sooyoung defended. But she also thought the same about her ex. “I also would hope she wouldn’t bring me in the middle of something like that..” 

“Well.. girls are crazy.” Heejin shrugged. “I hope you figure it out.. I hate seeing you like this.” She frowned, standing up. 

“Thanks Heejin.” Sooyoung gave a weak smile, and the girl smiled back, noticing the painting beside her.

She tilted her head, pointing over at it. “What’s that?” She asked curiously, and Sooyoung quickly followed where she pointed. 

“Oh.. just something I painted.” She said. It wasn’t the entire truth, but it was something she painted… while the blonde girl was on her mind. 

“Well— it’s beautiful.” Heejin complimented, grabbing the mug off of the table. Sooyoung smiled, looking over at the painting. It was beautiful, just like Jinsoul. 

“Thanks.” 

Jinsoul was home in her room. She looked in her closet to figure out what to wear to the premiere. She was set on a white dress that showed her collarbones. She smiled as she took it from the closet. 

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t wearing it just to get Sooyoung’s attention. She tried it on for the first time since she bought it, and smiled as her butt slightly poked out from the dress. She looked in the mirror, twisting and turning to make sure it looked okay. Now she just needed to figure out how she wanted to do her hair. 

Sooyoung sat on her sofa as she made a drawing, the tv faintly playing in the background. She made sure to add the detail of the girl’s hair onto the drawing. She didn’t understand why but Jinsoul had become her new favorite piece of art. She was stunning, gorgeous, an actual masterpiece. 

“Beautiful.” She muttered to herself, remembering the faces the other girl made when she ate her pussy from behind. She nearly broke the pencil in half from how tightly she was gripping it, remembering Jinsoul’s desperate moans as her tongue explored her wet pussy. 

She gripped the pencil tightly, hearing a snapping sound and immediately jumping out of her trance. “Damn it.” She said, looking at the pencil she broke in half. She threw it down, tossing the book onto the table as well. 

Sooyoung sighed deeply, running her hands over her face. She really needed to stop thinking about Jinsoul. This girl was literally infesting her brain with all sorts of thoughts. 

It took everything in her to not call the girl up and just chill with her or something. She desperately wanted to share the art she made with her. 

Jinsoul had just gotten home about an hour ago, showering after a long day and deciding to relax for the rest of the night by watching some netflix. There was a knock on her apartment door and she tossed the remote to the side, standing up to see who it was. When she looked through the peephole and saw the familiar brunette, she opened the door. Jungeun immediately smashed their lips together, pushing Jinsoul into the room. 

Jinsoul didn’t understand why, but something about this just didn’t feel right. Jungeun quickly took off her jacket, tossing it to the side and resting herself in between Jinsoul’s legs on the couch. 

Now that Jinsoul was sober and this was happening.. she was very sure her feelings for Jungeun were no longer there. Not even the sexual feelings she had for a while, even after they had broken up. 

“Stop..” Jinsoul said softly, pushing her hands against Jungeun’s chest as she tried to place kisses on her neck.

“Stop?” Jungeun asked and Jinsoul nodded. She nodded, immediately removing herself from the taller girl. She felt a little awkward now, especially after coming onto her so strong. 

“Sorry..” Jinsoul apologized.

“Hey don’t apologize… I don’t want you to force yourself to do anything you don’t want. Maybe, we can try another time?” Jungeun asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

But Jinsoul shook her head quickly. “No— Jungeun.. this has to stop.” Jinsoul stated, making sure Jungeun understood what she was getting at. 

“The sex?” 

“Yeah.. I just— I can’t.” 

Jungeun sadly looked away, pulling her shit back over her head. “Who's the new girl?” She immediately asked, watching Jinsoul’s nervous eyes looking up at her.

“What?” 

“The girl— that has you wrapped around her finger now.” Jungeun mentioned. “I know you Jinsoul.. who is it?”

“I don’t know if you’re comfortable talking about this with me.” Jinsoul said, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. 

“Before anything we were friends— you can talk to me about anything.” Jungeun turned away, grabbing the bag from off of the table. “And I brought food.” She smiled sheepishly. 

They talked over the takeout Jungeun had brought over. Oddly enough, it really wasn’t awkward talking about this with Jungeun. She seemed really understanding, and she wasn’t judging. She even smiled whenever she saw Jinsoul getting excited about something when she spoke of this girl.

“What’s her name?” Jungeun asked, stuffing her mouth again.

“Sooyoung.” Jinsoul said sweetly, her eyes sparkling as she said the name. Jungeun smiled seeing how happy Jinsoul was. “I think I upset her today though..” Jinsoul frowned, poking at her carton with her chopsticks.

“Really? How come?” Jungeun asked with a full mouth.

“Nasty.” Jinsoul teased. “She saw this..” Jinsoul pulled her shirt down slightly, showing the marks that Jungeun left on her neck the night before.

“Oh… that isn’t good huh?” Jungeun grimaced. She felt bad for the other girl. 

“Pretty sure she saw it.. avoided me the entire time I was there— she was usually really excited whenever we spoke but..” Jinsoul trailed off, remembering the sad look on Sooyoung’s face. It broke her heart as she recalled it, wishing she would’ve known the issue from the start so she could fix it. 

“Maybe you should talk to her.. clear that up or something.” Jungeun suggested.

“Yeah if she even talks to me..” Jinsoul said sadly. 

“Well you’ll have to talk eventually right? The premiere and all..” 

“How’d you know about that?” Jinsoul asked.

“Because I'm a journalist silly.” Jungeun chuckled. 

“Ahh right right.” Jinsoul said, as she remembered the career Jungeun chose. “So you’ll be there?” 

“Yeah— hopefully I can meet your new friend.” Jungeun teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

Jinsoul playfully hit her, laughing along with the brunette. They finished up their food, placing the empty cartons aside and relaxing on the couch.

“Thank you.. for being so understanding.” Jinsoul said gratefully, making Jungeun smile.

“It’s no problem.. I should probably get going though.” She said, checking her watch. “I gotta be at work early tomorrow.” 

Jinsoul stood up as well, gathering all of the trash. “You should um.. try to talk to Sooyoung.” The brunette insisted, pulling her jacket back on. 

“I’ll try.” Jinsoul assured, guiding her to the door. Once Jungeun left, Jinsoul cleaned up and headed to her room. She messaged Sooyoung, waiting patiently for a reply that never came.

Jinsoul / 10:52 pm : Hey.. have you decided on if we’re going out for lunch tomorrow? If not, I understand. 

She started to type something extra, like “I miss you.” But she decided against it, just pressing send and placing her phone down beside her pillow. 

Sooyoung’s phone wasn’t even near her, so she wasn’t purposely ignoring Jinsoul, she was just busy. She had ended up sitting down at her easel, painting whatever came to mind. She just let her mind guide her, watching as the brush went across the canvas with the red color she used. 

This was her outlet, for her emotions. Just draw, paint, make art. She wondered what Jinsoul was up to. She could just text her, but she didn’t want to seem too desperate. It’d be silly to say she was in love here. But she definitely felt something for Jinsoul. That instant connection she felt when she talked to her. 

She tried to think of anything but the blonde the next day, staying at home as the rain fell outside. She would’ve went to the cafe had it not been raining so hard. She also declined Jinsoul’s lunch offer, telling her it was because of the horrible weather. Jinsoul didn’t push her on it, but she knew she was avoiding her at this point. She told herself she would make sure to talk to her at the premiere tomorrow. Sooyoung couldn’t exactly escape her then. 

After work, Heejin stopped by Sooyoung’s apartment, telling her she needed to clean the hellhole it was becoming. 

“I brought you food.” Heejin smiled, handing her the bag. She sat beside Sooyoung watching as she devoured the food quickly. Heejin grimaced at the sight, nearly gagging at the sound of Sooyoung’s loud smacking. 

“You’re disgusting.” Heejin said, and Sooyoung nodded, agreeing with her. Once she finished her food she sat back, burping loudly. Heejin pushed her, making the taller girl laugh. 

“Thanks for the food.” Sooyoung smiled.

“It’s no problem. You ready for the premiere tomorrow?” Heejin asked.

“I think so.. not really a big fan of the fancy setting and all.” Sooyoung admitted. 

“I know.” Heejin gestured for her to come and rest her head on her lap. Sooyoung didn’t hesitate to do so, resting her head on Heejin’s legs as she rubbed at her hair to comfort her. 

“Have you talked to Jinsoul?” Heejin asked, feeling Sooyoung immediately tense up.

“No..” 

“Why?” 

“Just didn’t.” 

“Why are you avoiding her? How do you expect anything to get fixed if you avoid it?” Heejin asked softly, trying to get through Sooyoung’s thick skull. 

“I don’t know.. i’m just scared I guess.” Sooyoung said. “I kind of got attached to her really quickly— I hate it.. but she’s so amazing.” The taller girl confessed, closing her eyes as she spoke. 

“Hey it happens— can’t blame yourself for having feelings Sooyoung.” Heejin reassured, and Sooyoung sighed.

She tried, really tried, to forget what she saw on Jinsoul’s neck. It physically pained her knowing someone else’s lips were on her, their hands feeling how soft she was, basking in her warmth that had Sooyoung swooning. 

She hated the idea of someone else hearing Jinsoul’s moans whenever she’d get kissed on her protruding collarbone. She knew that Jinsoul went crazy when you’d swirl your tongue against her neck, or if you placed kisses along her jawline. It made her sick. She wanted to be the one hearing those moans. Only her. 

She wanted to be the one making Jinsoul moan, and scratch at her back as her warm lips touched the blondes skin. 

But she also had no idea how much Jinsoul craved that too. She lay in her bed that night, curled up in a ball wishing Sooyoung was beside her. It was a little cold tonight, and although she had a blanket it didn’t compare to the warmth the taller girl provided. She really hoped Sooyoung didn’t hate her or something. If she wanted to fix this, she had to fix it tomorrow. Sooyoung could literally avoid her entire existence if she wanted to after tomorrow, because she wouldn’t be forced to interact with her because of her job. 

She missed Sooyoung’s voice, and her smile. She missed the way her eyes would literally twinkle whenever she spoke about something that excited her, or whenever she shared her art with Jinsoul.

She also missed how Sooyoung’s eyes sparkled whenever she watched Jinsoul. Just seeing her speak, her smile, her laugh, it all made her heart race. 

She thought back to the time at the studio, when Sooyoung became so dominant, making her a mess on that couch. She missed her soft hands gripping her face tightly, making her speak so dirty to her. Her legs crossed when she remembered the way Sooyoung made her bend over, spreading her legs so she could lap at the wetness that formed there. 

Jinsoul would say she was embarrassed, but she liked Sooyoung knowing how much of a mess she made her. She enjoyed Sooyoung’s lips on her pussy, sucking and licking at her wet lips. 

As hard as she tried, she couldn’t hold back her moans, clawing at the sofa as Sooyoung completely devoured her as if she was the last thing on earth. It didn’t take long for Jinsoul to remove her blankets and her clothing. Her cheeks were flushed from thinking about Sooyoung. She was hot and bothered. 

She grabbed her vibrator from her drawer, quickly placing it on her throbbing clit. Her eyes immediately rolled back, and her fingers made their way down to her dripping hole. She just thought of Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung’s lips. Sooyoung’s eyes. Sooyoung’s sexy voice and her charming ways. How dirty she could be whenever she was with Jinsoul. It turned her on to no end. Just the simple thought of Sooyoung fucking her was better than anything she’d ever had. These feelings she had for the taller girl were so new to her. She’d never been wrapped around someone’s finger this quickly before. This easily before.

“Sooyoung..” Jinsoul moaned out, her fingers going in and out of her hole as the vibrator sat on her clit. The vibrations sending shockwaves through the girls perfect body. She bit her lip tightly, keeping her legs spread as the sounds of her wetness rang in her ears. 

She imagined it was Sooyoung, fucking her, kissing her on her neck just how she liked it. That was good for a while, but when she was slowly getting closer to her orgasm, she needed more. 

She stopped thinking the more calmer thoughts and instead started thinking of dirtier ones. She thought about how sexy it would be to have Sooyoung taking complete control over her. She watched it in a porn video before and it surprisingly set something off in her. 

She imagined Sooyoung pressing her face down harshly into the mattress, pumping her fingers in and out of her needy pussy. “Fuck!” Jinsoul moaned, feeling her walls pulsing around her slender fingers. 

Her legs twitched as the vibrator worked against her clit, and her mind reeled with thoughts of the dark haired woman. 

“Oh— Sooyoung… please make me come.” She moaned loudly, to no one but herself. Her wrist was getting a little tired but she was determined to come, and when she did, she moaned Sooyoung’s name so loudly she was sure her neighbors could hear it. Her body fell onto the bed, her chest rising and falling as she came down from her high.

“Well…” She said to herself, trying to find the strength to sit up and put her vibrator away. 

At Sooyoung’s place, she had fallen asleep on Heejin’s lap as they watched a movie. When she checked the time it was a little late, so she didn’t want to wake the girl. She slowly removed herself, moving the girls arm from around her and standing up. When she returned to the living room, she gently pushed her down, making her lay onto the sofa. She placed a blanket on her and turned off the tv. 

She knew Heejin was tired from working such long hours. She shouldn’t be driving home while sleepy, or while the weather was so bad. Sooyoung didn’t sleep too well that night.

The next day, Heejin was able to convince her to wear a dress and not jeans and whatever top she could find in her closet. She even did her makeup, very subtle, just how Sooyoung liked it. She wore a simple black dress and her hair was long and wavy. She wore heels for about 30 minutes and ended up switching to flats. 

Jinsoul was at home as well, putting on her makeup. 

“I’ll see you in the papers alright?” Heejin teased, walking out of the building with Sooyoung at her side. 

“Maybe.” Sooyoung winked, going their separate ways. Sooyoung arrived, going in through the back to avoid the unnecessary cameras and flashing lights. Jinsoul arrived in a limo with her modeling agency, and she smiled brightly for the cameras as she made her way inside of the museum. 

People flocked around the beautiful painting of the blonde, taking pictures and such. Haseul handled the press, she was good with that. 

Sooyoung just walked around, looking at every other painting but her own. She had seen it enough already. After Jinsoul had been talked to a million times, by a bunch of different people, she desperately searched for Sooyoung. 

She spotted her in an area alone, staring up at a painting of different colored butterflies. Sooyoung could hear the girl’s heals clicking against the floor, and she slowly turned her head, just enough to see who it was. When Jinsoul was beside her, she didn’t even need to see her to know. She could smell her perfume. Jinsoul didn’t say anything for a moment, just observing the painting.

Her heart was beating out of her chest as she waited to speak. “It’s beautiful.” She managed to say, still eyeing the painting. From the corner of her eye she could see Sooyoung turn slowly to her, checking her out. 

You’re beautiful Jinsoul. 

She quickly took in the white dress she wore, noticing her collarbone on display. Jinsoul was basically her height with the heels she wore. 

Sooyoung decided to stop being stubborn, although deep down she wanted to keep doing it. “Yeah.. it is.” She said softly, still staring ahead.

Jinsoul bit her lip nervously, moving a little closer to Sooyoung. She smelled really nice, and she looked stunning in that black dress she wore. Sooyoung was breathtaking, and she’d hate for this beautiful human to slip between her fingers tonight.

“I uh— I need to talk to you.” Jinsoul said gently, seeing Sooyoung immediately look at her.

“If it’s about your girlfriend.. it’s fine— I don’t want to know.” 

Jinsoul was taken aback. Sooyoung thought she had a girlfriend. “W-what? I don’t have—“ She was shut up when Sooyoung’s lips were on hers. 

This was extremely risky. They were in public with lots of press circling around. “S-Sooyoung wait..” Jinsoul said, separating their lips. 

Sooyoung placed a finger on her lips, shushing her. “Meet me in the bathroom, the family sized one.. in 5 minutes.” She simply said, placing a kiss on Jinsoul’s cheek and walking off. 

She tried to converse a little, grabbing the champagne glass. She downed it with no problem, smiling at the man in front of her. “You’re an amazing artist Ms. Ha.” He complimented, and she smiled, checking her watch.

2 minutes.

“Hey you okay?” Haseul asked, placing a hand on her back.

“Yeah I'm fine— how’s the press?” Sooyoung asked, looking over the shorter girl.

“Oh it’s fine! They’re eating that painting up.” Sooyoung checked her watch again. 

“That’s great, I need to go and do something really quickly. Keep them entertained.” The taller girl said, smiling and placing a kiss on Haseul’s cheek. 

“You know I will!” 

1 minute.

Sooyoung walked through the crowd of people, quickly walking towards the bathroom and praying nobody was in there. It was down a narrow hallway, and it was a bit empty. When Sooyoung placed her hand on the handle, it opened, revealing a dark bathroom to her. It was very clean inside of here, but she expected nothing less being in such an expensive museum. 

She ran a hand through her hair, fixing herself up and making sure she looked okay. Jinsoul was slowly making her way towards the bathroom, accidentally bumping into someone as she hastily made her way through the crowd. “Excuse me.. sorry.” She said, as she weaved in and out of people. 

When she got towards the hall, she checked, seeing if the family bathroom Sooyoung told her to go to was there. The hallway was narrow, and very empty. When she got to the door, her hand hovered over the handle, slowly jiggling it. When it didn’t budge, she knocked, once, and the door was swung over. She was pulled inside quickly and pushed harshly up against the door. 

The ringing in her ears died down when she felt Sooyoung’s lips on her. 

She missed this so much. Sooyoung’s soft warm lips against hers. It literally made her swoon, almost like she was floating with the way she kissed her so passionately. Sooyoung’s hands gripped tightly at her ass, pulling her body flush against hers and not taking a moment to take a breath. 

Jinsoul knew she was going to need to back away at some point, but the way she was feeling lightheaded right now actually turned her on. Sooyoung lifted Jinsoul’s dress, rubbing over her closed center. Jinsoul moaned, her body shuddering at the sudden pressure. Her arms wrapped around Sooyoung’s neck, looking into her eyes as she teased her.

Jinsoul bit down on her bottom lip, closing her eyes tightly to focus on the sensation she felt from the slight friction. But it wasn’t enough, and she was getting frustrated. 

“P-please… do something.” Jinsoul begged, her eyebrows knitted closely together. The sound of the loud crowd could be heard. Sooyoung thought it was perfect. It would mask the sounds that would be coming from this bathroom in a few moments. 

“Beg harder.” Sooyoung demanded, making Jinsoul exhale from her frustration. 

“Sooyoung— please, please touch me.. I can’t take this anymore..” She whined, grinding forward onto her hand. “I want you.” 

Sooyoung smirked, swiftly moving Jinsoul’s panties to the side and finally coming in contact with her wet core. Jinsoul sighed, desperately needing to feel Sooyoung inside of her. But she didn’t want to push her luck, so she just dealt with Sooyoung’s pace, fighting her urge to come already. 

Sooyoung eyed her collarbone, her mouth watering at the sight. She wanted to mark Jinsoul, everywhere. She sucked at the protruding bone, hearing Jinsoul’s soft moans as her fingers threaded through the dark locks. 

Without warning, Sooyoung pushed two fingers inside of her, hearing a sharp gasp and her body slightly go limp. “Fuck—“ Jinsoul moaned, her head still against the door while her leg wrapped around Sooyoung’s waist. 

“You look amazing..” Sooyoung backed away to say, immediately returning back to what she was doing. Jinsoul was nearing her orgasm, moving her hips forward to meet Sooyoung’s thrust. 

“S-Sooyoung..” Jinsoul moaned, her nails digging into the girls shoulders. “I’m going to come.”  
She warned, feeling herself get slightly lightheaded at the orgasm that slowly ripped through her. 

She moaned loudly, leaning forward and biting down onto Sooyoung’s bare shoulder. 

Sooyoung sighed from her satisfaction, feeling Jinsoul’s body slightly twitch as she came down from her high. When Jinsoul opened her eyes she felt her heart pump at the look in Sooyoung’s eyes. Dark, lustful. 

Sooyoung gripped her by the hair, making her bend over the sink. Jinsoul whimpered when she felt her panties being taken off harshly. Sooyoung lifted her dress again, smacking her ass and watching the red mark form there. 

“Mmmm.” Jinsoul moaned, closing her eyes tightly at the stinging sensation. Her hands gripped tightly on the sink, her arousal dripping down her thighs. Sooyoung bent down, smiling at the sight of Jinsoul’s bare pussy, dripping just for her. She placed her hands tightly onto her ass, moving forward and diving into her pussy. 

Jinsoul’s head fell over, and her moans were music to Sooyoung’s ears. Her own wetness forming at the sounds of the beautiful girl above her losing control. 

“Oh Sooyoung…” She moaned, moving her hand behind her back so she could pull the taller girl closer, feeling her lips sucking at her clit and her tongue pushing into her wet hole. 

“Jesus… fucking—“ Sooyoung’s hand made contact with Jinsoul’s ass again, slapping it harshly and hearing her whimper. Her legs literally shook beneath her, and if she didn’t have such a tight grip on the sink she probably would’ve fallen. 

She managed to find enough strength to grind her hips down onto the tongue that was eating her out so well. Her wetness spreading all over Sooyoung’s face. She smacked the blonde’s pretty ass one more time, pushing her over the edge and smirking at the bright red spot. Sooyoung enjoyed the sweet taste of Jinsoul, making sure to lick up every drop of her sweet juices. 

Jinsoul held Sooyoung’s wrist as her hand rested on her waist, she needed a moment to catch her breath. Sooyoung stood up, looking directly at the girl through the mirror. 

Suddenly she was gripped up again, her hair being yanked back and held tightly as her back arched. Sooyoung didn’t waste any time slipping her fingers into the girl, thrusting quickly into her, the wetness coating her fingers quickly. 

Sooyoung let go of the girls hair, seeing Jinsoul immediately lean up against the mirror, watching as Sooyoung fucked her. 

 

She couldn’t stop moaning, no matter how hard she tried. But she wasn’t sure if she wanted to stop. She wanted Sooyoung to know she was making her feel on top of the world. When she saw those brown eyes looking at her with intensity she closed her eyes, her hand sliding down the mirror as Sooyoung worked her fingers inside of her. 

Jinsoul was caught off guard when she felt Sooyoung’s hand around her throat, roughly grabbing her and pulling her against her front. Jinsoul whimpered, loving the way Sooyoung gripped at her neck. She felt slightly lightheaded, and the way Sooyoung whispered in her ear sent chills down her spine.

“Who’s going to fuck you like me? Huh?” Sooyoung asked, pounding into Jinsoul even harder. She didn’t understand why she was letting her jealousy take over this way.

“Who’s going to make you come the way I make you come?” 

Jinsoul moaned loudly, trying to find the words to speak. But her brain was absolute mush. 

“Who?!” Sooyoung shouted, gripping tighter. 

“Y-You!” Jinsoul moaned, panting heavily as the feeling in her stomach built up. 

“Good— remember that..” Sooyoung threatened, moving her fingers so fast her wrist burned. “Nobody gets to touch you the way I do.. or kiss you.. here.” Sooyoung said, running her tongue up the girls neck and watching as Jinsoul’s cheeks flushed red and the sweat gleamed off of her bare chest and down her neck. 

“This pussy is all mine.” She said, hitting Jinsoul’s g-spot repeatedly. Jinsoul nodded, she was all Sooyoung’s. She wished she knew that. She already belonged to her, since the day she laid eyes on the beautiful girl. “You’re all mine.” 

“A-all yours.” Jinsoul said, moaning loudly at the forceful thrusts against her g-spot. 

Jinsoul’s hair stuck to her forehead from the sweat forming there and Sooyoung smirked at that, seeing how sexy she looked. “I’m going to come!” Jinsoul moaned, feeling Sooyoung release the grip on her neck. 

“Come for me.” Sooyoung demanded, slapping her ass hard and gripping it tightly. Jinsoul’s hand slid down the mirror, a low sexy moaning erupting from her as she came hard on the fingers inside of her.

“Soooyounggg.” She moaned, the squeaky sound from her hand against the mirror, and her loud panting ringing throughout the bathroom. Sooyoung smiled, watching as the blonde came from out of her trance. 

Sooyoung pulled her fingers out, hearing Jinsoul whimper as she held tightly onto the sink again. 

“Fix yourself up..” Sooyoung taunted, wiping her fingers off with a paper towel. She left the room, leaving Jinsoul a complete mess in the bathroom. She was still panting, and she ran a hand through her hair, seeing the sweat dotting against her forehead. Jinsoul’s panties were absolutely ruined from the wetness that pooled there earlier. 

“Fuck it..” She muttered, tossing them into the trash.

“Hey where have you been?” Haseul asked, seeing Sooyoung returning to the crowd. 

“Looking at things.” Sooyoung lied, staying close by the shorter girl. 

She noticed a brunette standing in front of the painting, tilting her head sideways and eyeing the painting. 

Jungeun knew the model in the painting was very familiar. Sooyoung smiled, she was in the mood to converse now. “Hi.” Sooyoung said, standing beside the shorter brunette.

She smiled back. “Hey.” Jungeun said. “This painting is very beautiful— I see why they wanted it so much now..” She complimented.

“Yeah..” Sooyoung trailed off. She wasn’t that great at accepting compliments. 

“Jungeun.” The brunette introduced, reaching a hand out.

“Sooyoung.” The taller girl replied, seeing a subtle change in the girls brown eyes. She shook her hand a little longer than she needed, feeling how oddly clammy it was.

Sooyoung fit the description that Jinsoul told her. Tall, charming smile, bright brown eyes and a smooth voice. She understood why Jinsoul was head over heels for this girl. 

“Ah..” Jungeun said, slowly releasing her grip on the taller girls hand. Suddenly Jinsoul was making her way through the crowd again, finally mustering up enough strength to walk properly. She ignored the way her legs wobbled, trying to find Sooyoung amongst the crowd. When she did she smiled shyly to herself, giving people a soft smile every now and then. 

When she finally got next to Sooyoung she gently brushed up against her, jumping when she saw Jungeun. “Oh! Uh— hi.” Jinsoul said, looking between the two.

“Hi Jinsoul.” Jungeun smiled.

“Oh.. you know her?” Sooyoung asked, staring at the blonde. 

“Yeah I'm her—“

Jinsoul swiftly cut her off. “Friend. She’s my friend.” She smiled nervously. 

“Ah— well it was nice meeting you Jungeun.” Sooyoung smiled, looking at Jinsoul and slowly walking off. 

“I get it now.” Jungeun teased, seeing Jinsoul blush. 

“See what?” 

“Why you like her.. she’s cute.” Jungeun complimented. “Hands are a bit clammy.. but that’s okay.” 

Jinsoul blushed even harder now, remembering that hand she used to shake Jungeun’s was in between her legs not too long ago. “Yeah..” 

“You look good there.” Jungeun added, staring back at the painting.

“Jungeun..”

“What? I’m just stating a fact.” She said, shrugging. Jinsoul turned away, looking around at the crowd of people. 

“Is she good to you?” Jungeun asked softly.

“She’s a sweetheart.” Jinsoul said truthfully.

She smiled. “Good.” 

Sooyoung was finally allowing the journalist to speak to her. She was in a much better mood now to speak with them. 

“Is she always that awkward?” Jungeun asked, giggling slightly.

“Only with people she doesn’t know.” Jinsoul said truthfully. “She’s not as awkward as she seems..” She added, watching as the girl talked to a reporter. 

“I should probably get going now.” Jungeun announced, moving the sleeve of her suit out of the way. 

“Have a good night Jungeun.” Jinsoul smiled gently, seeing the girl smile back. 

“You too— also.. you got a little something right there.” Jungeun pointed out, noticing the bright mark on her neck.

Jinsoul immediately reached up, forgetting how harsh Sooyoung’s attack on her neck in the bathroom was. 

After the premiere, Sooyoung and Jinsoul left together. 

She tossed her keys to Haseul. “See you at work.” She winked, stepping into the limo with Jinsoul. The cameras were still flashing all around. 

“This was an eventful night..” Jinsoul said, slowly leaning her head onto Sooyoung’s shoulder. 

Sooyoung was a little beat, she’d been up since the early morning. She also went to bed a little late last night. Her eyes were slightly closed when she suddenly felt soft lips against her neck. Peppering light kisses there. 

Her hand also rested in between her legs, gripping tightly onto her thigh as she ran her tongue up and down her neck. “Jinsoul…” Sooyoung softly moaned, feeling her hand traveling further up her dress. 

Jinsoul found Sooyoung’s lips, making sure any loud noises she made would be muffled by the kiss. Sooyoung would be lying if she said the kiss would literally knock her off her feet if she was standing in that moment. 

Jinsoul was rough, but her lips were still soft against hers and the slight taste of champagne still lingered on her lips. She could taste it slightly, making the kiss even more intoxicating. 

She skillfully slid her panties to the side, pushing a finger inside of her as deep as it could go. She was glad her lips were on Sooyoung’s because otherwise she would’ve screamed.. loudly. 

She gripped tightly at Jinsoul’s neck, pulling her into the kiss a little harder than she expected. But the blonde enjoyed the rough treatment. 

She also loved how tight and warm Sooyoung felt. It made her body feel like it was on fire, feeling the hot pussy around her finger while Sooyoung’s tongue worked against hers. She really couldn’t afford to get wet right now, considering she had no underwear on right now. She’d make such a mess. 

“Oh my god Jinsoul..” Sooyoung moaned so softly, it made Jinsoul’s heart melt.

She was determined to make Sooyoung come, knowing that they were slowly getting closer to their destination. She nibbled at her ear, watching as Sooyoung’s eyes closed and her head rolled around lifelessly.

“I’m.. going to come baby.” Sooyoung moaned, and Jinsoul moaned too hearing the name she just called her. The taller girl’s mouth fell open, and her legs quickly shut as she came hard onto the girls slender fingers. “Good girl..” Jinsoul whispered, biting down onto the soft skin, enjoying the way Sooyoung squirmed. 

Jinsoul was a bit turned on by the situation, she couldn’t ignore that. But she needed to get it under control. 

“Thank you— that was.. really good.” Sooyoung panted, wiping at her clammy forehead. 

Jinsoul just smiled, retracting her hand and sucking her fingers clean of the wetness. As expected, Sooyoung tasted amazing. 

When they arrived, they thanked the driver, stepping out and watching as he pulled off. When they got inside, Sooyoung cursed herself for leaving her apartment a mess.

“Sorry about this..” She apologized, moving things from off the floor and tables.

“It’s fine, really.” Jinsoul assured, walking directly behind her. 

“Hey if you want.. you can go and shower— I can bring you some clothes for the night.” Sooyoung insisted, and she could see the shy nod from the other girl as she removed her heels. 

A few moments later, she could hear the shower water running. She quickly fixed up the living room, moving things more towards the wall and off the couch. She was a messy artist at times, especially when she was going through her constant emotions. 

When the placed seemed tidied up enough, she went into her room, changing into something more comfortable. She brought some clothes for Jinsoul too, knocking on the door before barging in. 

“You can put it right there.” Jinsoul smiled, the steam from the shower covering her body parts well. Sooyoung placed it on the lid of the toilet, slowly walking back out and into the living room. She sat on the couch, pouring two glasses of wine. One for her, one for Jinsoul.

When Jinsoul stepped out, she had removed her makeup and was still drying her hair with a towel. She looked stunning to Sooyoung. She could honestly just kiss her right now, but she didn’t. 

“Wine?” Sooyoung smiled, offering the glass when the blonde walked over to her. Jinsoul took it happily, taking a sip and sitting down. 

“I see you tidied up the place.” She teased, making Sooyoung roll her eyes.

“Yeah.. I don’t want you sitting in this mess of a home.” 

“I like it— it’s very.. you.” Jinsoul said genuinely. 

“Messy?” 

Jinsoul laughed at that, shaking her head at the accusation. “No.. just— I don’t know.” She lowered her head shyly. 

“Don’t worry— I get what you’re saying.” Sooyoung reassured. 

After about 4 glasses of wine and a lot of talking, Sooyoung stood up, feeling a slight buzz. “I have something for you.” She smiled, and Jinsoul followed her over to the other side of the room. She watched as she picked up a canvas, walking back over to Jinsoul. 

“For me?” Jinsoul questioned, finishing the glass with one last gulp. Sooyoung sat beside her, nodding excitedly.

“I um.. I made it for you a few days ago.” She admitted, turning it around so she could see. Jinsoul gasped when she saw it, a hand covering her mouth at the beautiful portrait.

“I love lilies.” Jinsoul smiled brightly, looking at the beautiful flowers painted into the vase. 

“I know.” Sooyoung said, rubbing shyly at her nape. 

“It’s beautiful Sooyoung.. thank you, really.” She said softly, looking into those familiar gentle eyes.

“Umm.. this too.” Sooyoung said, picking up her notebook from the table and flipping through the pages. Jinsoul was amazed at all of the sketches she saw leading up to the one for her. All the different flowers, people and scenery that Sooyoung would sketch. When she found the page she excitedly pointed at it, flipping the book around to show Jinsoul.

“You’re insane!” She said, gently taking the book from the darker haired girl. “How did you even put this much detail into a simple sketch? I mean… the hair— it’s like an exact replica of me.” Jinsoul rambled on, feeling her excitement rising every passing second.

“I just… I missed you.” She confessed, watching as Jinsoul slowly turned to her at the sound of that confession. “So I just did my best to remember every small feature of yours when I did that sketch.” 

Sooyoung seemed really passionate about her art and what she was explaining. It made Jinsoul’s heart warm as she slowly went through the other pages. Sooyoung didn’t really mind either. She usually hated when people did that. It seemed like an invasion of her privacy, but seeing Jinsoul doing it actually excited her. Sooyoung moved closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Like the scar.. right here.” She pointed out, placing her pointer finger under the girl’s chin to turn her around. Jinsoul’s soft brown eyes watched as Sooyoung leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead where the scar was.

“And here..” She kissed the one on her cheek. She slowly backed away, caressing her face and feeling the beautiful high cheekbones.

“Your cheekbones… and your beautiful hair.” She smiled. “Your cute nose..” She placed a kiss there. 

“And your kissable lips.” She pulled Jinsoul closer as she said that, gently connecting their lips together. Jinsoul quite literally melted into the kiss, feeling her limbs go numb the longer Sooyoung kissed her like that. 

When she pulled away, Jinsoul’s eyes were still shut and Sooyoung smiled softly as she watched them flutter open so gently, revealing those beautiful brown eyes. “You’re perfect.” Sooyoung said, eyeing her so intensely she felt her heart nearly stop. 

She cleared her throat, shyly looking away. “I um— I need to clear something up.” 

Sooyoung nodded, gesturing for her to go on. “I— I did… sleep with my ex that night, when you saw the hickeys.” She confessed, seeing the light in Sooyoung’s eyes dim immediately. “But it won’t happen again.. I swear— I was just drunk and yeah.” She tried to explain. 

“We agreed to stop.. I told her about you and everything.” Sooyoung looked back up at those words, although the confession did sort of hurt her, she felt better knowing she was done doing it. 

“You met her.. at the premiere.” Jinsoul reminded.

“Who?” 

“Short girl, brunette, black tailored suit.” Jinsoul tried to help her recall. As Sooyoung remembered, she started giggling. 

“No wonder she looked at me like that!” She laughed.

“Like what?” The blonde furrowed her eyebrows.

“Like she knew me.. the moment I said my name she stared at me for so long.” Sooyoung informed. “I thought she had the hots for me.”

“Wouldn’t put it past her honestly.” Jinsoul responded. 

“You have taste i’ll give you that.” Sooyoung complimented, smiling because of how tipsy she was. 

“You think so?” Jinsoul smirked.

“Yeah.. her— me.” 

“Someone’s cocky.”

“I’m a struggling artist, not ugly. I can see that I'm pretty damn attractive.” She confessed, making Jinsoul roll her eyes.

“Well.. I appreciate the painting and the sketch really.” Jinsoul thanked, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “I’m sorry for hurting you.” 

Sooyoung’s heart raced at the sincerity in her voice. “You didn’t mean to.” Sooyoung assured. “Well— at least I think you didn’t mean to.” 

“I’d never do anything to purposely hurt you Sooyoung.” Jinsoul tugged at her cheeks. “Besides you’re like a kicked puppy when you’re sad— I hated being the reason behind that.”

“I was devastated honestly.” 

“About what?” 

“The thought of someone else touching you.. that way.” She managed to say, cringing at the sound of it all. It all made sense now, why Sooyoung was so aggressive towards her at the premiere. She was jealous. Very, very jealous. 

She now understood why Sooyoung kept claiming she was hers. If anything it turned on Jinsoul, she enjoyed it, it left her a soaking mess. “I’m sorry..” Jinsoul apologized again. There wasn’t anything to do to take back what happened that night. But she could assure Sooyoung it wouldn’t happen again. 

“Your silent treatments are deadly.” Jinsoul whined.

“I hardly gave you the silent treatment.” Sooyoung defended. “I still talked to you and interacted.” 

“Barely.” She complained, crossing her arms. Sooyoung laughed, making Jinsoul put down the front she had up, joining her. 

Sooyoung held her hand, loving how soft it felt in hers. Jinsoul enjoyed the warm hand holding hers, running a thumb over the back of it. “So now what?” Jinsoul asked, looking at their intertwined hands.

“We.. take it slow.” Sooyoung insisted. “See where we go with this.” She gestured between the two of them.

“Okay— let’s start over.” Jinsoul suggested, standing up excitedly. She walked over to the door, stepping out and knocking on it. Sooyoung shook her head at the girl’s playfullness, walking over to it. “Who is it?” Sooyoung asked.

“A really hot girl.” Jinsoul taunted, making Sooyoung scoff. When she opened the door she acted fake surprised.

“Wow! It really is a hot girl.” She exclaimed, holding her hands on her cheeks. 

“I’m Jinsoul, and you are?” Jinsoul asked politely.

“Sooyoung. I’m Sooyoung.” The taller girl introduced. 

“May I come in?” Jinsoul asked, looking up at her. 

“Sure.. but I must warn you, it’s a bit dirty in here.” 

“You don’t have rats by any chance do you?” Jinsoul asked jokingly. She watched as Sooyoung shut the door behind them. 

“Maybe 1 or 3. No big deal.” Sooyoung jokingly said, shrugging it off.

Jinsoul started laughing at the foolishness between them. “We can see take it slow. See where this takes us.. okay?” Sooyoung asked, running a hand through her soft hair. 

“Okay.” Jinsoul cuddled up against the girl, feeling a kiss on her forehead. It was soft and warm, the feeling of Sooyoung’s arm was hard to describe.

But it was literally like a warm never ending hug. Like that simple hug could just glue every part of Jinsoul’s life back together. 

Ha Sooyoung. Jinsoul was so so glad she met her. 

“So, can I buy you a car?” Sooyoung asked, leaning her head against Jinsoul’s. 

“I already have one.” Jinsoul informed, her eyes closed as she rested comfortably against Sooyoung’s warm body. 

“What?” Sooyoung’s mouth fell open. “Why don’t you drive it then?!”

“I don’t feel like it.” Jinsoul admitted, feeling herself drifting off to sleep. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Sooyoung said, not able to stop herself from smiling brightly. 

“Can I finally take you out for lunch?” Jinsoul asked, wiggling her eyebrows at the girl. Sooyoung could tell she was tired, so she gently moved her head back to her shoulder and rested her own head against it. 

“Sure.” Sooyoung laughed. “Get some sleep.” And that night they slept peacefully together on the couch. A couch that usually gives Sooyoung back pain, but felt amazing because Jinsoul was here with her. That next day, Jinsoul took Sooyoung out for lunch like she wanted to. 

Waking up next to Jinsoul had become Sooyoung’s favorite thing. Especially a night after amazing sex. She wasn’t exaggerating when she would say Jinsoul looked like an absolute goddess in the morning. One morning she slowly got out of bed, being careful so she didn’t wake the sleeping beauty. She set up her easel as quietly as possible, placing a blank canvas and painting the sleeping Jinsoul. 

Jinsoul was fast asleep, her perfect chest rising and falling underneath the blanket that covered it and only exposed her bare shoulders. Her beautiful blonde hair perfectly spread out onto the pillow as she slept peacefully. It was the most beautiful thing Sooyoung had ever seen and she was so happy she could finally make a true masterpiece out of it. 

To add to it, the sun was shining through the window slightly, lighting up the girl’s face perfectly. In the past month or two, Sooyoung had gotten a lot better at painting, especially at completing it in a certain amount of time. So she was able to finish the portrait before Jinsoul woke up that morning. The day before she had asked Jinsoul to be her girlfriend, taking her to an art museum and then out for dinner. 

Jinsoul smiled so brightly with her pretty white dress on when Sooyoung asked her. Excitedly saying yes and kissing her passionately in front of everyone. 

When Jinsoul slowly opened her eyes, stretching and feeling her naked body against the soft sheets, she immediately reached over, realizing Sooyoung wasn’t present. Her hair was a little messy from the way she rolled over, and if Sooyoung was there she would’ve told her she was absolutely stunning. She could smell breakfast being made and it immediately made her stomach grumble. 

“Ugh..” She groaned, only keeping one eye open. But when she saw the painting her eyes opened immediately. 

“Sooyoung—“ She smiled, sitting up and scooting over to that side of the bed to get a closer look. Sooyoung had painted her while she slept like an angel. Every detail was done from the sun shining in on her, to the blankets covering her chest. 

Sooyoung was drinking some hot chocolate when Jinsoul came into the kitchen, kissing her on the cheek and sitting down in front of her. She saw all of the delicious food and immediately dug in.

“Heejin wants us to stop by today. Said she misses us.” Sooyoung informed, laughing at Jinsoul’s stuffed cheeks.

“Oh! That’s great— I’d love to see Heejin.” Jinsoul said, still stuffing her face.

“Baby there’s no more room in there.. you’ll choke.”

“Sorry! It’s just so good. I never get tired of your cooking.” Jinsoul admitted, smiling at her girlfriend. 

“It’s just breakfast.” 

“And you did it perfectly.” Jinsoul winked, downing a glass of orange juice. 

“Let’s get ready.” She gripped the taller girl’s shoulder, leaving the kitchen to change into something else. 

Jinsoul made sure to take a picture of the painting, wanting to post it on social media and show it off. Sooyoung had made a good amount of money from the portrait she did a few months ago. So she ended up moving into a better place, one that could fit all of her art shit in it. 

Jinsoul didn’t exactly live with her, but she was constantly there. You could say it was like a 2nd home for her. When they arrived at the cafe, hand in hand, Sooyoung smiled brightly when she saw the purple haired girl. 

“Got tired of working at the grocery store huh?” Sooyoung teased. 

“Needed a change of scenery.” Yerim smiled, looking over to Jinsoul.

“Oh! This is my girlfriend Jinsoul.” Sooyoung introduced proudly, seeing Yerim’s eyes light up.

“A girlfriend? And she’s stunning? Wow— I never saw the day coming.” She teased, earning a glare from Sooyoung that she ignored.

“I’m Yerim!” She smiled, waving excitedly.

“I’m Jinsoul.” The blonde introduced, waving back. 

Sooyoung ordered them something and then went to sit down in their usual spot, a booth near the window so they could look outside at the city. Heejin smiled as she brought their food over to them, refilling their mugs with more hot chocolate.

They didn’t get anything big since they ate breakfast, instead getting small things like a bagel or a muffin. “A little birdy told me that you missed us.” Jinsoul mentioned before Heejin could step off.

“I told you not to tell her.” She said, balling her fists up. It made Sooyoung laugh, because Heejin was far from intimidating. 

“Why? I needed to convince her.” 

“She didn’t— I would’ve came regardless. She just wanted to be an asshole.” Jinsoul said playfully, watching as Sooyoung pretended to be offended.

“You’re supposed to be on my side.” Sooyoung said, holding Heejin in place. 

The bell for the cafe door rang, as someone stepped inside. “Saved by the bell.” Heejin said, playfully cracking her knuckles and walking off.

Sooyoung finished her food before Jinsoul, who took her time doing so. While she did that, Sooyoung pulled out her pen and started drawing. Occasionally looking up at the stunning woman across from her. 

The moment Jinsoul finished her hot chocolate, she looked over to Sooyoung. “What are you up to?” She asked, seeing the girl covering the napkin with her arm.

“One second..” Sooyoung trailed off, her tongue poking out cutely between her lips. 

Jiwoo walked over, seeing the drawing. “Wow!” She said cheerily, smiling and making Jinsoul even more curious now.

When she finished, Jiwoo stood over the table, being nosy. “It’s us at this table.” Jinsoul smiled, seeing the two figures sitting near the window in their booth. “This is amazing.” Jinsoul smiled, reaching for her bag. As she did that, Jiwoo smiled brightly at Sooyoung.

“Me next! Draw me!” She said happily, and Sooyoung shrugged, grabbing another napkin. 

Sooyoung drew a perfect circle, making Jiwoo sigh from her own satisfaction as she watched the artist.

“Done!” Sooyoung smiled, turning to Jiwoo as she waited patiently. 

Jiwoo looked excitedly, holding her hands together and smiling as she looked down, her face immediately changing.

“Yah! What is this?” She picked it up, looking at the large head and stick figure body with 3 lines for bangs. “You’re so annoying.” She whined, seeing Sooyoung having a laughing fit. 

“Oh man..” Jinsoul giggled, looking at the picture Sooyoung drew the other girl, covering her mouth to hide her wide smile. 

She folded the napkin, slipping it into the pants of her pocket. “I’ll still keep it because I love you.” She rolled her eyes, picking up the empty plates used. 

“Love youu.” Sooyoung said playfully, watching as the girl slowly walked off.

“Love you too.” She sighed, pretending she was still upset. But it was pointless because even she was smiling brightly. 

“I love this.” Jinsoul said, still looking at the drawing Sooyoung did for her. “I need a room where I can just hang up literally all of your paintings and drawings you do for me.” She smiled.

“Oh.. don’t be so dramatic.” Sooyoung said shyly, feeling herself become a little flustered by the idea.

“I’m not! You’re an amazing artist… all of your work deserves its own damn museum in my opinion.” She smiled brightly, reaching into her bag.

“Maybe one day we can open one together.” Sooyoung teased, watching as the girl went through her bag. 

“Yeah— you’ll be doing all the work.” Jinsoul chuckled. “I can’t draw to save my life.” 

“I’ll teach you.” Sooyoung said, watching the look in Jinsoul’s eyes change. “What? I told you I would.” Sooyoung said gently.

“I thought you were just saying that to say it honestly.” Jinsoul said truthfully, finally finding the napkin from before. She hadn’t taken it out of her purse since she first put it in, only the few times she’d take it out when she was missing Sooyoung’s presence.

“No— I was serious.. I can teach you. The basics ya know?” Sooyoung said, looking at Jinsoul smile as she put the two napkins side by side.

“Okay.” Jinsoul smiled, looking back to Sooyoung. She was falling in so deep with the taller girl. 

After they talked a little more, they left the cafe, saying bye to Jiwoo and Heejin, as well as the excited Yerim. Jinsoul held her hand tightly as they walked down the sidewalk of the bustling city. They ended up going to the park, just enjoying the scenery. 

When Jinsoul pulled out her polaroid camera, Sooyoung immediately did an entire photoshoot for her, posing differently. She even did a few ones just to make Jinsoul laugh. She’d do anything to hear her laugh and see that bright smile of hers. 

“Here.. let me take some pictures of you.” Sooyoung insisted, standing from her crouching position and walking over to the blonde. 

“Okay— how do I look?” Jinsoul asked, running a hand through her hair. 

“Like a masterpiece.” Sooyoung smiled, pointing to the spot in front of a tree. She took multiple photos of Jinsoul as well, smiling at how beautiful her girlfriend was. When she finished her solo photoshoot, she angled the camera so she could take a selfie of them both.

Jinsoul laughed when it took Sooyoung nearly 10 tries to finally find the perfect angle. They made different faces, ending it with a kiss on the lips and then one on the cheek. Sooyoung also handed the camera to Jinsoul, holding her from behind as she took another selfie of them, shaking the film. 

They walked together, chasing each other throughout the park playfully and ended the day with a nice dinner before heading home. As she lay in bed, sketching in her book waiting for Jinsoul to return from the bathroom, she thought about how happy the other girl made her. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy. When Jinsoul entered the room, wearing only a t-shirt and some white lace panties, Sooyoung felt her heart skip a beat. She watched as the girl moved about the room, smiling at even the tiniest little antics. Like how she kept running her hands through her hair, or the way her eyebrows furrowed whenever she couldn’t find something. And the way she smiled so brightly and became flustered when she’d catch Sooyoung looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Jinsoul was Sooyoung’s favorite work of art, and she didn’t think that would be changing anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and I really appreciate the sweet and kind comments you all give me on my work. Thanks for the constant motivation ❤️. 
> 
> Twitter: @xyvesoulx

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one shot, but I decided to split it in two! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @xyvesoulx :p


End file.
